Deception
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto had a hard life until he turned five and Naruto had enough as well as his caged beast Naruto trained in secret when Hiruzen found out about Naruto's training he had two ANBU train him Yugao and Kakashi he never entered the academy by the time Hiruzen found out about Naruto he was already high Chūnin so kept that secret. When he was nine he joined ANBU. When Naruto
1. Secret Mission

****Deception Part 1 Secret Mission****

 ** **Summary: Naruto had a hard life until he turned five and Naruto had enough as well as his caged beast Naruto trained in secret. When Hiruzen found out about Naruto's training he had two ANBU train him Yūgao and Kakashi he never entered the academy by the time Hiruzen found out about Naruto he was already high Chūnin so kept that secret. When he was nine he joined ANBU. When Naruto turned 12 he was given his toughest assignment join the academy and watch over Sasuke Uchiha there was also a secondary mission to socialize with kids his own age.****

 ** **A/N: This story will not start with Naruto being weak but about to start his mission. There will be flashbacks the pairing with Naruto will be Naruto/Temari but not for a while as Naruto is pretty much Anti-Social there may be more then just Temari though.****

 ** **Kyūbi**** ** **Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to**_** ** **Kyūbi**** ** _ **/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto is standing in Hiruzen's office completely unaware of what's going on "Jiji what's up, you got another mission for me."

Hiruzen nods, he's been debating this for a while now, not only is this a big step down for Naruto, he will have to fit in with the other academy students, and he's not exactly Mr. Sociable "Naruto, please take off your mask."

Naruto looks at Hiruzen funny but nods and takes off his mask there stands a 12-year-old blonde boy with whisker like marks on each cheeks with blue eyes, to most he would seem a normal 12 year old if he wasn't wearing the ANBU uniform, but Naruto is far from normal he's the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Kyūbi,

He's also been a member of ANBU since he was Eight, he's no stranger to danger he's one of Hiruzen's most dangerous but trusted ANBU who's had his fair share of battles over the years, he's also the youngest, and that has cost the lives of many of his victims as they underestimated him, in other words, Naruto Is no stranger to death.

Naruto looks at Hiruzen who seems to be deep in thought "Is everything OK, Jiji, your not thinking of making me Hokage already are you."

Hiruzen chuckles "Not yet my boy you, still need a bit of tweaking if you know what I mean."

Naruto nods "So what's got you deep in thought, if not to make me Hokage."

Hiruzen sighs "I have been asked to give you a mission, a mission, I'd rather not give you for many reasons, but the council thinks it's necessary."

Naruto nods but inwardly he's confused so he speaks his mind as he usually does "Shouldn't you being the Hokage sort of overrule them, they can't give out missions can they, they never have before."

Hiruzen nods "I can, but I also kind of agree that your mission is important."

Naruto nods "I understand, so what's the mission."

Hiruzen sighs "You will have to join the Academy, your mission is to watch Sasuke Uchiha, we know he wants revenge and he's unstable, we want you to watch him he craves power and he's a major flight risk, we still need the Sharingan so it would be in his best interests to remain here, but there is also a secondary objective, and this is one that's tough."

"You will have to interact with kids your own age, your still a child Naruto, even if you've seen more death than a child your age, now I don't want you to go overboard you far surpass everyone in the academy but I don't want you to act useless."

Naruto groans "Why don't we just kill the Uchiha brat and be done with it, he can't betray the leaf if he's dead."

Hiruzen sighs knowing that Naruto is very blunt and speaks his mind a bit to much."That may be true but, I don't think we've got to the stage where killing him is necessary."

He then lights his pipe and places it in his mouth before blowing on it before he continues "Now you will join for the last year and will graduate with the others kids, most are clan heirs so this will be an interesting generation, now when you graduate you will be teamed with Sasuke under Kakashi from how the academy Sakura Haruno shows most potential in smarts, but focuses too much on being near Sasuke, still I will arrange it for the three of you if it all remains the same to be on a team together."

Naruto sighs knowing this mission will totally suck "Your kidding me not only do I have to baby this arrogant stuck up god complex, I'm better than everyone else wanker but I'll have to deal with fangirls, seriously Jiji just let me kill Sasuke or let me kill myself."

Hiruzen smirks "Sorry no can do, but if he does betray the leaf you are to terminate him no questions asked, do not hesitate to do it, wait, what am I thinking, you never hesitate."

Naruto nods but inwardly he's fuming this is a complete joke to him, ' _Damn stupid council_ ' "So I will have my own apartment at least I might sleep decently I mean the walls are so thin in ANBU headquarters the snoring keeps me awake."

Hiruzen chuckles "Yes I can see how that's would be annoying, you can keep your sword by the way you did earn it just don't kill your teammates well unless he tries to turn tail and run away and," Then he chuckles again knowing this will irritate Naruto further "You will be doing D-Rank missions like capturing Tora again just don't kill it."

Naruto scoffs "Jiji, I hate you right now is that all."

Hiruzen smokes on his pipe and smiles at Naruto the boy who's like his grandson even if he already has one in Konohamaru "Yes that is all just arrive at the academy at 9 am tomorrow, and once again no killing anyone at least until you do C-Ranked Missions."

Naruto growls but leaves the room and Hiruzen chuckles "I worry for that boy."

Naruto makes his way to the ANBU headquarters and meets Yūgao his mentor she smirks "So what did Hokage-sama want."

Naruto growls "I have been reassigned to babysitting that brat Uchiha, the council fears he could betray the leaf, I said we should just kill the Uchiha brat and be done with it but Jiji said no I also have to socialize can you believe that snobby little brats and fangirls man Karma's a bitch."

Yūgao chuckles and hugs Naruto, Naruto sighs but lets her hug him she's like a big sister to him after all as well as his mentor and teacher. "Don't worry Naruto-kun maybe you'll meet a nice girl to help relieve some stress from putting up with the Uchiha and his fangirls, I've heard he has a lot."

Naruto sighs "Your just enjoying my discomfort aren't you, and I still say we should just kill him and be done with it."

Yūgao grins "Naruto-kun he's only a kid and yes I enjoy tormenting you because it's so much fun and I get a kick out of seeing you angry you make such a cute face, it's adorable."

Naruto sighs and rolls his eyes at his big sisters childish antics "Yea, a brat with a superiority complex, the only Uchiha I ever liked was well you know and look what happened to him."

Yūgao nods "So you want me to help you move in."

Naruto shakes his head "You have a mission remember."

She groans "Oh yeah that damn escort mission with that slob I tell you if he tries anything I'll chop off his little friend."

Naruto smirks "I know only Hayate can have that pleasure of being with you, right."

Yūgao pouts then grins at him "Why are you jealous."

Naruto looks at her in confusion "Are you kidding me your like a sister to me."

She pouts again "Naruto-kun even though that's sweet don't you think I'm pretty."

Naruto sighs "Why do you always do this fine yes your beautiful, you happy now I need to pack."

She grins "Thanks, little bro your words will get me through the next mission."

Naruto just scoffs "Whatever I heard the guy likes to fantasize about women, he'll probably be undressing you with his eyes, I'll leave you with that sickening thought."

Yūgao is gobsmacked "Crap, and I thought it couldn't get any worse damn you Naruto-kun." she just hears a chuckle come from her little brother and groans.

Naruto finishes packing he's already been given a key to his new apartment he'll place seals all over his place later, He says his goodbye's and leaves.

He arrives at his apartment and groans "Seriously what the hell this place is a dump." He then sits down and plans what he's going to do he can't believe he's going back to the damn academy.

The next day Naruto wakes up at six am, he groans forgetting that he could have slept another two hours but forgot to change his damn clock, he groans again and reluctantly gets out of bed he's only in boxers he's to old for Pyjamas.

He enters the bathroom and looks in the mirror and immediately groans seeing the scars the damn fox used to heal him without leaving scars now he doesn't, he says scars are a badge of honour.

Naruto steps in the shower and turns on the water "Badge of Honour my ass, he's not the one who has to walk around with these damn scars, even though Yūgao says there sexy, I still don't get her at all, I don't get women."

After the shower, he gets dressed in black ANBU pants and a black long-sleeved top with fingerless gloves and Ninja boots he eats his breakfast, (Not Ramen) then just sits there using a whetstone to sharpen his Katana.

Two hours later he goes to leaves his apartment he puts on his coat, with the hood up. Along with his coat he has his Katana that's strapped to his back, He groans before he walks to the academy.

He walks slowly so he misses everyone he's never had time for anyone but his buddies in ANBU. He gets a few people staring at him but he ignores them they can't see his face and for that he's glad it's such a pain having to hide his face but it's better then having to hear the villagers and there BS.

Meanwhile, as Naruto's heading to the academy everyone's in the academy already when Iruka Umino steps into the class "QUIET" Everyone shuts up and Iruka smiles "Good, now there is a new student he should be here shortly, to be honest, I'm not sure why he's starting now but oh well."

Just then the door opens and Naruto steps in everyone looks at him all in black with his hood up. Iruka smiles "Ah your here, you must be Naruto, please take a seat do you want to say hello first."

Naruto looks at him "No"

Iruka nods "OK, take down your hood."

Naruto sighs ' _ _Here less than a minute and I already want to kill someone.'__

He lowers his hood and everyone sees a face he has an x scar on his right cheek and a scar down his left eye there is also a scar on his neck a scar that almost cost him his life.

Naruto has his eyes closed when he opens his eyes everyone sees his eyes he turns away and heads to an empty seat and sits down.

Iruka smiles "OK Naruto, do you want to introduce yourself."

Naruto groans at this pointless situation "No."

Iruka sighs "Your new here, just say a few things about yourself."

Naruto sighs ' _ _I am going to kill Jiji'__ My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 12 that's all your getting end of story."

He sits down and closes his eyes he can sense people looking at him but he hardly cares he's not here to socialize even though Jiji said he should.

Iruka gets on with the class after a few hours it's time for a break the first thing he hears is fangirls squealing for Sasuke's attention. Naruto sighs ' _ _Can this get any worse'__ He stands up and walks to the front "Is there a training yard here."

Iruka nods "Yes, Oh my name is Iruka Umino, I'll be your Sensei for the rest of the year should have started with that aye." Naruto just looks right through him and Iruka drops the smile "Right well it's on the left as you leave the academy main entrance."

Naruto nods and leaves the room and he makes his way out of the academy and makes his way to the Training yard just before he gets there two bullies stop in front of him one of them smirks "You got a toy sword how nice hand it over."

Naruto scoffs "I'd advise you to fuck off before I leave your body parts all over this training yard."

The one who spoke grins "I'd like to see you try." Naruto smirks ' _ _Jiji said don't kill anyone, he never said anything about not beating people up.'__

Naruto rushes forward punching one of them in the gut and then ramming his elbow onto the top of his head, the next guy goes to punch Naruto but he just grabs his hand and flips him on his backside before punching him in the face the leader who spoke has backed away.

Naruto smirks "Not so tough are you, come on haven't had a good fight in a while lets see if your any better then those pieces of trash on the floor."

The bully looks at Naruto "Who the hell are you."

Naruto smirks "Someone you don't want to mess with I think you need a change of clothes plus you stink what did you do shit yourself." The bully just runs away and Naruto sighs and carries on walking not knowing or caring that he was being watched by his new classmates.


	2. A Taste Of What's To Come

****Deception Part 2 A Taste Of What's To Come****

 ** **A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Deception now some people may not like what I've done to Naruto but to be honest he's not really a likeable guy for the start of his life he was terrorized by villagers. Then he's been on missions for three years hardly associating with anyone except Hiruzen, Yūgao, and Kakashi now he's thrust into the academy can you blame him for being an ass LOL.****

 ** **Kyūbi**** ** **Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto after disposing of two of the weaklings goes over to a tree and takes off his jacket followed by his t-shirt probably a mistake but he usually trains topless. He then grabs his Katana and starts going through some Kata's

His classmates are staring at him some of the girls are already getting nosebleeds just looking at him, for a 12-year-old he's got muscles that would put older men to shame, some are staring at his scars his chest and back are full of them he hardly seems to care that he's being watched, there also wondering just who he is, he moved so fast they barely know what happened the scars are also confusing to them.

Even some of Sasuke's fangirls are having nosebleeds even Ino who's trying to hide it, especially from Sakura who'd just make fun of her. She looks over and sees a blushing Sakura ' _S_ _ _o even she's not totally immune to it.'__ Ino thinks.

Kiba comes out of the class and sees Naruto "Man that's some seriously major scarring."

Shikamaru nods "How could he have that much scarring he's our age right still he knows what he's doing with that blade, and did you see how he disposed of Maizo, and Kentage, and make Roshi piss and shit himself, even I could feel the killing intent coming off Naruto."

Kiba smirks "Seems the girls are liking the show look at them some are even drooling they've known him what two hours."

Chōji nods "Still he's strong I wouldn't want to piss him off."

Shino the usually quiet one speaks "There is something about him something he's keeping from everyone."

Shikamaru nods "I get that vibe."

Ino looks over "What are you four talking about, what vibe."

Shikamaru just shrugs and Ino rolls her eyes and looks away.

Sasuke walks past them "Naruto Uzumaki fight me."

Naruto doesn't look at him but smirks ' _ _Oh I so want to beat the crap out of him, babysitting this arsehole'__ He stops swinging his sword and turns to Sasuke "Why would I waste my time with trash like you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirks "Afraid I'd kick your ass."

Naruto scoffs "Hardly I could beat you blindfolded, but it would probably upset your fangirls now wouldn't it."

Sasuke scoffs "Like you could beat me, I'm an Uchiha."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Am I supposed to be impressed, do you honestly think all that, I'm the last Uchiha bullshit makes me feel sorry for you, your pathetic, your arrogant, and your superiority complex is your downfall, because deep down your nothing but a snivelling runt, nothing more and that's all you'll ever be that last of a clan nothing more."

Sasuke snaps and runs at Naruto who tosses his Katana next to his clothes Sasuke starts throwing punches and kicks at Naruto who dodges every attack and to everyone he's doing it effortlessly he also seems to be enjoying tormenting Sasuke, and Kiba's loving it at is some of the other guys in the class.

Sasuke is getting more pissed off though as he can't believe he can't hit this nobody who dares insult him and his clan "Fight me, coward."

Naruto yawns "Did you say something."

Sasuke scowls "You think your so tough, don't you."

Naruto yawns again "I don't think it, I know I am, let me guess that was your best I thought you were supposed to be good at Taijutsu you must not be the great Sasuke Uchiha then you must be his twin lame ass talentless, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirks "Oh I'm not done ye.."

Before he can continue Naruto rushes in elbows him in the gut rams his fist in his shoulder then uses his leg to sweep him off his feet before punching him in the face knocking him out. Naruto walks away from Sasuke and shakes his head "That was easy Uchiha I hardly even used a fifth of my power."

He walks over to his sword and sheath's it, then grabs his t-shirt and puts it on then his coat with his Katana strapped behind him, then he walks past everyone not even caring the fangirls are glaring at him, well not all of them, some are looking at him with lust in their eyes.

Kiba smirks "Now that was a quick ass-kicking."

Shikamaru nods "I knew there was something about him, didn't anyone see the Tattoo on his arm."

Kiba smirks "Nah, was too busy watching Sasuke get his ass whooped, wait Tattoo what kind of tattoo."

Sakura heard them talking "You know what that Tattoo was."

Shikamaru shrugs and she scowls at him and then the girls all go to see if Sasuke's OK.

Iruka who's at the window and saw the fight also saw the tattoo and he's shocked "He's in ANBU, I'm sure that was the ANBU tattoo, what the hell Lord Hokage, Naruto's 12 his body looks like he's been through hell."

Back outside, Chōji looks at Shikamaru "So what was the Tattoo."

Shikamaru sighs "Not sure, I know I've seen it before but not sure where."

In the Hokage Tower Hiruzen's looking through his crystal ball he sighs "Seriously Naruto-kun did you have to do that to Sasuke still he should really leave his arm covered, Neko."

Yūgao appears "Yes Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighs "Inform Naruto to put a seal on his arm he just showed his whole class his ANBU Tattoo."

Yūgao nods "I will inform him once they break for lunch."

Hiruzen nods "Oh, Neko I got a report the client you escorted had bad visions on his trip do you know anything about that."

Yūgao smirks Behind her mask "Can't say that I did Hokage-sama it was strange and not like him."

Hiruzen nods "That is all." As Yūgao leaves he chuckles "Using one of Kurenai's Genjutsu's on him how unusual of you Yūgao."

When Sasuke returned to class he stayed away from Naruto still in disbelief he was beaten so effortlessly.

Later on, when it was lunchtime Naruto left he went to Ichiraku's when he arrived he saw Yūgao "Heard about your little Genjutsu stunt, you wuss."

She scoffs "Better than let that slob touch me any ways Hokage-sama said to use a seal on your arm to cover the ANBU Tattoo you happened to show everyone."

Naruto seems confused then he nods "Oh right I get you, yeah I'll get right on that after I eat."

She nods "You won me a bet by the way."

Naruto looks at her with confusion "How come."

Yūgao grins "I bet you'd kick the Uchiha's ass the first chance you got the others didn't think you would have done it some still see him as a prince and didn't think you'd dare touch him, but I know little Naruto-kun better now don't I."

Naruto rolls his eyes "You know half your winnings should go to me you know."

She smirks "Screw that It's all mine, I won it fair and square, I'll see you later Otouto."

Naruto nods and heads inside and eats his Ramen luckily nobody saw the chat with Yūgao well she was hiding in camoflauge but Naruto knew she was there.

After his dinner, he heads back to the Academy until he sees Anko looking through the window he walks up to her "What are you doing."

She almost jumps out of her skin "Don't do that Naruto-kun jeez you almost made me shed my skin."

Naruto sighs "Snake jokes really, what you doing here."

She smirks "Looking for you eactually, heard you whooped the Uchiha's ass I wish I was there to watch."

Naruto sighs "Yea, he had it coming, so why were you looking for me, you know I'm not in ANBU any more well I am, I think, just long term mission I'm assuming."

She grins "Well I need your help when does the Academy finish for the day."

Naruto shrugs "3 pm I think, why."

She grins "Meet me at Training Ground 44 afterwards I need you for a mission."

Naruto sighs "Does Jiji know about this."

She smirks "Maybe."

Naruto sighs "I'll think about it I have to go, man, I can't believe I have to go to the academy for a year how did you put up with it for five years when I went I graduated after a year, this time I've been here for four hours, and I want to kill everyone in my class."

She chuckles "If you do that let me know I'll want a front row seat."

Naruto sighs "Bye Anko you crazy women."

Anko pouts "Your so mean, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just shakes his head and walks off and she chuckles "Time for some Dango."

When Naruto gets back to class he sits there and does nothing he hardly cares he does some handsigns and places a sealing seal over his tattoo, he then starts thinking of what this supposed mission is and if it's worth his time he doesn't even know if he's allowed to do normal missions.

He hears Iruka talking about the Hokage's he smirks he knows his dad was the fourth Hokage at first he was pissed when he found out his dad was the one sealed the damn fox in him, when Jiji told him why he understood, the fourth Hokage is still his role model and he's forgiven him but he swore that he'd surpass his father and if he somehow met him then the reunion wouldn't be pretty.

Naruto sighs as Iruka goes on to lie about the night the Kyūbi attacked, and even Kyūbi growls, and Naruto smirks when Iruka says that the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyūbi he can hear Kyūbi growling about him being still alive and the fourth couldn't defeat someone as powerful as him, Naruto's heard this speech to many times to listen.

At first it was kind of funny to take the piss out of Kyūbi, now it's boring, and they have come to an understanding, he will get strong and Kyūbi can stop being a whining arsehole he agreed but whenever the fourths mentioned Kyūbi cries like a baby.

A few hours later the Academy's over Naruto's walking out when Iruka-sensei calls for him to stay behind. Naruto rolls his eyes suspecting it's about his fuck up earlier by everyone seeing his ANBU tattoo, Naruto just leans against the wall whilst Iruka stares at him.

After a minute Naruto gets bored "Do you want to say something or are you just wasting my time, I have things to do you know."

Iruka sighs "Naruto what are you hiding from me, I saw the ANBU tattoo."

Naruto acts confused but inwardly knows this was what he wanted so he decides to just play along "I don't know what you mean."

Iruka sighs "On your left arm, show me your arm." Naruto smirks and shows his arm and Iruka is confused "But I saw a tattoo."

Naruto sighs "You sure it wasn't a scar I have a lot of them."

Iruka sighs "So how did you get them."

Naruto sighs "You know exactly who I am Iruka-sensei don't play dumb you know who I am and what I have inside of me since I graduated years ago you haeven't seen me but you know who I am."

Iruka-sensei nods not knowing that after leaving he moved up the ranks before joining ANBU and is not an ANBU captain. "Fine you can go."

Naruto smirks as he leaves the room he ****Shunshin's**** to the Hokage tower to speak with Jiji to ask about missions.


	3. Year Of Hell

****Deception Part 3 Year Of Hell****

 ** **A/N: Here is chapter 3 there will be some flashback in this chapter but will mainly focus on graduation and the team's being formed.****

 ** **Kyūbi**** ** **Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Flashbacks****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been half a year since Naruto was assigned this babysitting mission, having to put up with annoying brats has almost made Naruto snap more than once, even though he's there age himself he's seen more action and death then they could even comprehend.

He's been on a few small missions he's missed a few days here and there and nobody knows where he is, not even Iruka-sensei knows, even though he has his suspicions he asked, The Hokage who told him he had no idea what Iruka was talking about.

It's just after another lame day at the academy that Naruto's at the memorial stone looking at the dead comrades it's raining heavily but he doesn't care it's got him thinking about his own past

 ** _ **Flashback**_**

 ** _ **Naruto is five years old he's running away from the villagers who hate him for whatever reason he notices the villagers have now also been joined by some Shinobi from the village he keeps on running until he runs into a dead end he turns around and looks at everyone grinning at him "What have I ever done to you."**_**

 ** _ **One of the Shinobi's speaks "You're a demon you killed our friends and family you don't deserve to live demon spawn."**_**

 ** _ **Naruto looks scared "What are you talking about I never killed anyone I'm a five-year-old kid."**_**

 ** _ **One of the villagers a woman screams "Liar your a demon and you don't deserve to live we'll make certain of that."**_**

 ** _ **The same Shinobi that spoke grins "Well we can't actually kill him the Hokage says so but it doesn't mean we can't make his life a living hell."**_**

 ** _ **The villagers and the Shinobi all grin and move in to start attacking Naruto. After five minutes of beatings where Naruto is lying in his own blood his legs broken his hand twisted the wrong way multiple stab wounds in his body.**_**

 ** _ **One of the Shinobi even burned him but they ignored the order and went in for the kill until Two ANBU arrived one in a cat mask the other a dog mask, they saved Naruto the villagers and Shinobi weren't happy but facing angry ANBU the elite was suicide.**_**

 ** _ **The one in the cat mask picked up Naruto and carried him to the hospital the doctors all refused to heal him until The Hokage's wife took him and helped him herself. It was whilst in the hospital recovering that the Fox first made himself known to Naruto he healed him and told him the truth.**_**

 ** _ **Naruto was in shock at what he was hearing and he was terrified staring into the eyes of a demon fox but the fox decided to help Naruto and from that day onward Naruto gained a Sensei even though nobody found out until much later.**_**

 ** _ **Flashback End**_**

Naruto's broken from his flashback when someone pats him on the shoulder and he looks up and sees Inu (Kakashi) "How are you doing Captain, how's the assignment going you here remembering the dead."

Naruto sighs "To be honest this is the worst assignment I've been on, I mean I've been at the academy six months, and I already want to kill everyone there, I have annoying fangirls both trying and failing to scare me because there precious Sasuke-kun keeps getting his ass kicked by me."

"Plus ones who seem to stare at me like the others do at that Uchiha arsehole who keeps demanding to fight me and I keep kicking his ass leaving him unconscious but I just told you that didn't I so what brings you here, your old team again."

Kakashi remains silent as Naruto continues to talk "It's been like 50 times already how the hell did you and Yūgao and the others survive five years of this crap at the academy that's if you didnt graduate early like me, then there's the other problem classmates trying to befriend me it's irritating, I'd much rather be left alone and work from the shadows."

He shakes his head ' _Being in the academy sux._ ' "As for the your earlier comment, I guess I don't know that many names on here a few ANBU and of course the Hokage's like my dad but I was having a flashback about the first time I met you and Yūgao."

"When you saved me from the villagers, I'm getting them a lot lately the strange thing is sometimes I know what that brat Sasuke's going through he's full-on vengeance for Itachi which Is understandable we are the same about being the last of our clan's after all."

Kakashi nods and finially says something "To be honest there actually is a bet going on that you might just go on a killing spree and kill them all, but I know your stronger than that me and Yūgao have trained you well, ss has Ibiki."

"I know deep down you still hate the villagers for what they did to you growing up but they are only scared and don't know what there doing."

Naruto scoffs "That may be so but it didn't exactly help me now did it, for the first five years of my life I had to sleep with one eye open do you know how much that sucks."

Kakashi nods feeling sympathy for his surrogate little brother "I can't say that I do, but I know you'll be fine, as for the second part I thought the Hokage told you to make friends."

Naruto scoffs "Yea, he did, but look at them all pampered little brats they have no idea about the real world they listen to these damn boring lectures about the Ninja world but half of them will die I mean take Sakura Haruno, for instance."

Just thinking about that Pink-haired banshee makes his skin crawl "She's apparently the brainiest Kunoichi there, but she would rather focus on wasting her time with The Uchiha same goes for Ino Yamanaka and the rest of the girls, minus Hinata Hyūga but she's not really that impressive either if you ask me."

"She's so shy and she seems to hate fighting, so it baffels me why the hell she's even training to be a Kunoichi in the first place, that's only the girls though."

Kakashi nods and Naruto continues "Then there are the boys The Uchiha is so far up his own ass he still thinks after being knocked out 50 times by me that he's better than me he never will be."

"Then there's Shikamaru Nara obviously being a Nara male he's lazy as hell he's also smart as hell, probably more than Sakura Haruno, but he acts like he's dumb sleeping all day."

"Then there's his friend Chōji Akimichi the kid could be good but he follows Shikamaru around like a puppy he gets picked on because of his weight and won't fight back so why is he even becoming a ninja."

He wipes water from his face "Then there's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru he's strong in Taijutsu but he's kind of lazy and arrogant but he's an Inuzuka so he's a great tracker lastly there is Shino Aburame he is a hard one to understand he's quite like all Aburame he's the only one I can't get a read on but like Kiba, Shino is a born tracker with his bugs as is the Hyūga girl if only they would grow up."

Kakashi sighs the chuckles"You know you are not supposed to treat them as threats Naruto, you are supposed to befriend them."

Naruto sighs "I hardly see the point, there all weaklings who need a wake up call even The Uchiha for all his boasting of being the best would probably die."

"He could never lead because he thinks he needs nobody and would probably allow his teammates to die, so take the bell test, for instance, it's a teamwork mission he'd try and get both bells to stop his teammates from holding him back he'd probably attack his own teammates if they were close to getting a bell if he hadn't already got one."

Kakashi sighs "You make a good point Naruto, but still your not supposed to be judging them there your age well mostly your age befriend them."

Naruto scoffs "You know I hate you sometimes, you know you've already been picked to be myself, and the Uchiha's Sensei you better not be an ass and you know what I mean by that."

Kakashi smirks "Oh Naruto you don't hate your big brother that hurts."

Naruto scoffs "Whatever I'm going home I'll see you around."

Naruto ****Shunshin's**** away, Kakashi watches him go and sighs "This was a bad idea still it's quite enjoyable hearing about Naruto's frustrations he's definitely got Kushina's temper that's for sure still deep down there probably sad their sons turned out this way."

It's now several months later the day of graduation not that it matters for Naruto he knows what he has to do some stupid tests, there's that stupid pathetic teacher Mizuki, trying to sabotage his progression like it's ever worked.

Mizuki had no idea who he was dealing with he's been under a Genjutsu since the first time he tried to sabotage Naruto's progression.

He's never really been one of the best at Genjutsu, but Kurama's helped him learn a few high classed ones, the one he has on Mizuki he's created himself making Mizuki think his plans are working it keeps him unawares which is what Naruto wants, he's still an ANBU after all so Mizuki raises a red flag to him.

Naruto already informed Jiji about Mizuki and has been told to monitor him, it seems he like most of the villagers thinks he's nothing but a demon.

The one good thing is Sasuke finally gave up in fighting a losing battle not once being able to land a hit on Naruto he must of thought of his embarrasement or his ego kicked in or something, in a way this is good because Naruto's had enough of him.

Everyone has already had their test and passed Naruto easily passed the first two tests the last part was a clone Naruto does some hand signs " ** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu****."

Iruka looks at Naruto wondering how he knows a forbidden just but knowing who Naruto is (Minus being in ANBU) he's not really surprised Iruka hands out a headband and Naruto takes it and walks off, none of the other kids are surprised when Naruto enters the main classroom holding his headband, Naruto just sits at his desk and places the headband on the desk and closes his eyes to think.

Iruka comes out of the back room with Mizuki who's glaring at Naruto. Some of the kids look at where their other teacher is glaring and notice it's at Naruto who's not even looking at him but knows he's being glared at and hardly cares his time will come.

When he does look at Mizuki, Naruto smirks, then all of a sudden Mizuki starts shouting and holds his head before he runs out of the room shocking everyone except Naruto who just looks away knowing what he did but he does have a smirk on his face.

Everyone leaves for the weekend there to come back on Monday to find out what happens next, Naruto already knows what will happen but acts like he doesn't,

Naruto was given the title of Rookie of the Year, a title that looked like certainly going to Sasuke before Naruto joined, When Iruka told Naruto he didn't even care, it meant nothing to him, even Iruka noticed.

Naruto leaves the academy and immediately ****Shunshin's**** to the Hokage office his classmates saw him do it most of them gave up trying to figure out Naruto to them he's an enigma, some like Sasuke want to know how he did that Sasuke also hates Naruto he's an Uchiha but this Naruto came here and make him look like a joke.

Naruto enters the office and Hiruzen smiles "Congratulations on becoming a Genin, I'm so proud of you."

Naruto sighs "Seriously, Jiji, I'm an ANBU captain, you're congratulating me for nothing, you should be congratulating me for not killing everyone in my class."

Hiruzen chuckles "Well congratulations for that too."

Naruto sighs "So nothing's changed right, Me, with the brat, and Kakashi still going with the Haruno girl."

Hiruzen sighs but nods "Yes although it's done differently usually we make it the Rookie of the year which is you, congratulations on that by the way with the head Kunoichi which is Mrs. Haruno and the dead last which isn't Sasuke by the way." Naruto rolls his eyes Hiruzen then groans "You know you were supposed to make friends also you know not be an outcast."

Naruto sighs "There all brats I'm sure Kakashi told you what I thought of them all."

Hiruzen nods "Yes he did and even though you are correct their only kids they will grow out of it."

Naruto sighs "Hopefully before there all dead."

Hiruzen nods "Naturally, now onto to something else tell me your opinion on Mizuki."

Naruto sighs "That waste of space, he sees me as a demon like I care, but there is something in his eyes he has the eyes of a traitor he looked shocked and angry about me doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I think he wanted me to fail I'm not sure why exactly."

Hiruzen nods then smirk's "I see we will watch him carefully get some rest your a Genin now your next challenge is D-Ranks."

Naruto glares at him "Your cruel Jiji."

Hiruzen chuckles "I am aren't I." Naruto sighs and ****Shunshin's**** away and Hiruzen just shakes his head knowing Naruto will never change.

It's now Monday and everyone's in the academy when Iruka walks into the room "Good morning Genin now you're all going to be in teams now I will start from Team 1." Naruto ignores the first six teams then he hears Iruka say Team 7 and he grunts Iruka coughs "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Some of the students gasp Sasuke and Naruto in the same team is a scary thought to them all. Sakura is happy though Naruto and Sasuke not so much for different reasons.


	4. Interacting With The Banshee

****Deception Part 4 Interacting With The Banshee****

 ** **A/N: Here is chapter 4 if you like the story then great if not then don't read it this chapter is slightly different and Naruto has to interact with his team even if he doesn't want to.****

 ** **Kyūbi**** ** **Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to**_** ** _ **Kyūbi**_** ** _ **/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Flashbacks****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Iruka continues "So Team Seven's Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake ,Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga your Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi"

"Team Nine is already a team, Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, good luck kids, when your sensei arrive you will go with them." Naruto sighs ' _Knowing Kakashi we'll be here a while._ '

Sasuke at first looks at Sakura who smiles at him but he doesn't acknowledge her he looks straight at Naruto and glares at him. Naruto isn't even looking at anyone he's in his inner world. Sasuke doesn't understand Naruto either he hates to admit it but Naruto's strong and fast and better then him and that infuriates him.

Naruto sighs ' _ ** _ **Even though I knew this would happen it still sux, stuck with the Uchiha brat and the pink haired Banshee, kind of makes me think what did I do to deserve this, I mean not only do I have an overgrown furball in me, but now I'm teamed up with an Emo arse wipe, and a banshee can it get any worse wait yes our Sensei is lazy Kakashi.**_**_ _ ** _ **'**_**_

Kurama chuckles ****Sucks to be you Kit, to be honest I would have just killed the Uchiha brat and be done with it like you wanted, still you knew this would happen still I still say on our first mission out of Konoha you just kill him make it look like an accident, the Banshee to, I mean she's so loud just be glad it's not a five man team and you have that blond haired Bimbo surely you would lose it then.****

Naruto chuckles ' _ ** _ **You probably right there still, D-Ranked there not even missions, I'm using clones to do them fuck wasting my time with that well I'll speak later furball.**_**_ _ ** _ **'**_**_

Naruto opens his eyes and sees everyone but his team is gone he just rolls his eyes he hears Sakura moaning about Kakashi still not being here yet and he just rolls his eyes and sighs ' _ _Get used to it Haruno, he'll never change.'__

Two hours later Kakashi enters the room "Yo."

Sakura glares at him "Your late."

Kakashi gives her an eye smile "I had to help an old lady across the street."

Naruto sighs ' _ _Going with that one are you__.'

Sakura looks unconvinced Sasuke seems pissed but Naruto hardly cares knowing Kakashi's antics for years.

Kakashi smiles "Meet me on the roof" He then ****Shunshin's**** away. Sakura sighs and starts to leave the room she sees Sasuke following her but Naruto's vanished.

When Sasuke and Sakura get to the roof Kakashi and Naruto are already there Naruto's just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed just waiting for the lame ass Introductions that Kakashi just told him he'd be doing and Kakashi knows that this will piss off Naruto.

Kakashi smiles "Well hello team, now I think we should start with introductions."

Sakura and Sasuke sit down in front of Kakashi, Kakashi looks up "You going to join us."

Naruto sighs "No, let's just get this over with."

Sakura smiles "I think you should go first Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiles "OK My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business my dreams are also none of your business."

Sakura is furious "So all we know is your name not much of an introduction."

Kakashi smiles "Well then you go next pinky."

Sakura sighs "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are." She looks at Sasuke and giggles "My dislikes are Ino-Pig, my goals and dreams are" She looks at Sasuke and giggles.

All the guys almost feel like gagging right there Kakashi nods "OK Mr. Brooder."

Sasuke growls at Kakashi "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't really have any likes or dislikes my goal is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

Sakura looks at Sasuke ' _ _He's so cool__.' Naruto looks at Sasuke and wants to just toss him off the roof and be done with it. Kakashi sighs ' _ _Still going down the Avenger path I see.'__

He turns to Naruto "OK blonde your up ' _ _He's so going to kill me for that comment.'__

Naruto glares at Kakashi like he's staring into his soul even Sasuke is a little intimidated with the glare Naruto then sighs "My name Is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are training, and Ramen, my dislikes are pitiful pathetic idiots, who don't see what's right in front of them, who are blinded by fear to even know the truth, as for my goals that's none of anyone's business but my own."

Everyone can feel the KI coming off of Naruto after his dislikes and goals Kakashi sighs ' _ _He's not far off of Sasuke the way he's acting but can you really blame him knowing how the villagers and Shinobi treated him at least he has The Hokage, myself and__ _ _Yūgao, oh yea Anko to__ _ _.'__

Sakura looks at Naruto with a sad outlook ' _H_ _ _e seems so vengeful and bitter I wonder what happened to make him like this, it's so sad for someone to be this angry, then there was his body I've never seen someone that has that many scars before, I wonder how he got them, he really is mysterious like he's already a ninja or something but that can't be true.'__

Sasuke looks at Naruto he even shuddered at those words ' _ _Seems I'm not alone in my anger for me, It's Itachi I wonder what his issues are about, still he's strong maybe he could help me out and help me to get stronger that is if he ever talks, he's worse than me.'__ He looks at Sakura ' _ _At least I know he won't slow me down, unlike her.'__

Kakashi smiles "OK introductions are over meet me tomorrow at 6 am at Training ground 7 and don't eat before hand or you'll throw up."

Sakura looks confused "What's happening tomorrow Sensei."

He smiles "Why your Genin test of course."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi "We've done our Genin exams were all Genin."

Kakashi smiles "Wrong that test was to see if you could become a Genin the test tomorrow will prove you're good enough to remain a Genin now remember what I said there is a 66% fail rate oh and before I forget don't eat anything or you'll just throw it up."

Kakashi then vanishes via ****Shunshin****. Sakura sighs she looks around and Sasuke looks angry she looks where Naruto was but he's vanished also. Sakura sighs and leaves the roof followed by Sasuke.

The next day Naruto makes his way to Training ground 7 he's the first there not surprising, even after a year he still can't get used to being in the academy, still knowing Kakashi it's pointless being here now as Kakashi probably won't turn up till about 11 still it will give him some time to train.

He takes off his jacket and pulls out his Katana and starts doing some Kata exercises. He's been doing them for about 10 minutes when Sakura arrives she looks around and then spots Naruto sparring so she sits down to watch she has nothing better to do until Kakashi-sensei, or Sasuke-kun arrives and for some reason she likes watching him train same for Sasuke-kun.

After another 10 minutes, Naruto stops he looks over his shoulder and sees Sakura he sighs ' _ _At least she's quiet, probably because Sasuke's not here.'__ Naruto stops training and sits against a tree resting his back against it. Then hears a stomach rumble and smirks ' _ _She listened to Kakashi it seems.'__

Sakura looks up "No, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looks at her like she's an idiot "Does It look like it, he won't be here for hours."

She looks shocked "WHAT, how do you know."

Naruto sighs "I know Kakashi, he'll be here about 11 am probably."

She looks at Naruto in shock "You're serious."

Naruto nods "You should go get yourself some food."

She bites her lip "Kakashi-sensei said not to."

Naruto rolls his eyes "He also said he'd be here by 6 am and it's now 6:30 do you see him."

She shakes her head "Have you eaten."

Naruto nods "I have, I was going to eat anyway whether he said to or not."

Sakura seems confused "But he told us not to eat why go against his orders."

Naruto sighs "I don't really care, to be honest but if you must know how can we have a test when were fighting our own bodies."

She nods "Can I ask you something."

Naruto sighs "Why."

She sighs "Well can I or not."

Naruto sighs "Fine what do you want to ask me."

She moves closer and sits near him "What's that vanishing move you and Kakashi-sensei do."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Oh you mean ****Shunshin,**** it's a D-Rank move."

She nods "So can anyone learn it then."

Naruto nods "Yes, well ninjas."

She smiles "I've seen other ninjas do the move also."

Naruto nods "I'm sure you have, It comes in handy."

She sighs "You said you know Kakashi-sensei do you know what the test will be."

Naruto shakes his head and she sighs "No, but knowing him it will be tough, he's never passed a team before."

Sakura looks shocked "Seriously can this get any worse."

Naruto just shrugs "Why do you want to be a Kunoichi."

She smiles "To help people of course."

Naruto sighs "Then why are you neglecting your duties and focusing only on the Uchiha, a weak ninja or Kunoichi will only die if they don't focus on that, what is your speciality, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, answer me that."

She sighs "I don't know that much really only the basics of each."

Naruto Scoffs "Sakura you were the top Kunoichi of our class don't let that title go to your head, you should train more your stamina is terrible."

"I saw you and Ino doing the obstacle courses we did, you both looked like you'd run a marathon not running a pathetic obstacle course, brains can only take you go so far and don't use the excuse of not being in a clan."

She sighs "I'm not using that as an excuse."

Naruto sighs "Whatever, can you do Chakra control exercises."

She looks at Naruto "I haven't done any before what types are there."

Naruto sighs "Tree walking, walking on water, balancing a leaf on your head we did that in the academy though and there are others."

Sakura looks at him confused then remembers the leaf balancing one so feels embarrased then she thinks on Tree Walking and is confused "Tree walking what's that, I can already climb trees."

Naruto sighs "Pretty much climbing a tree with only your feet."

She seems surprised "That's stupid nobody can do that."

Naruto sighs "It's a chakra control exercise Sakura, of course, it's real."

She's doubtful but asks anyway "Can you do it."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Of course but I'm not the sensei so I really have no reason to show you now do I."


	5. Chakra Control Exercises

****Deception Part 5 Chakra Control Exercises****

 ** **A/N: Here is chapter 5 Naruto is still an arsehole to everyone but he reluctantly decided to help Sakura and Sasuke in a Chakra control Exercise.****

 ** **Kyūbi**** ** **Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to**_** ** _ **Kyūbi**_** ** _ **/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Flashbacks****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Sakura smiles hoping to get some kind of conversation going "Can you show me."

Naruto groans knowing this would happen, he should have kept his mouth shut "Why would I do that."

She sighs "I just want to see it, we're going to be here for a while right."

Naruto sighs "Fine I'll show you then leave me the hell alone."

Naruto stands up and walks to a tree and puts his foot on it and starts walking up it. Sakura looks shocked "Wow you wasn't lying." Naruto rolls his eyes then climbs to the top before he vanishes and appears leaning against the tree he was at earlier. Sakura smiles "Could you teach me how to do that."

Naruto sighs "What part of I'm not your sensei don't you understand."

She sighs then smirks as she comes up with an idea to at least get some camaraderie from him "You'd be helping out a teammate."

Naruto scoffs "Let me ask you this why do you want to learn it to impress your precious Sasuke-kun, if so then you haven't thought it through, think about it, you know his ego how would he like it if someone learned something before he did he'd be pissed not pleased especially if it was one of his fangirls."

Sakura sighs ' _ _I didn't think of that'__ She looks to her ground and bites her lip, then looks up "I want to learn it for myself."

Meanwhile, at the Hokage office, Hiruzen is watching through his crystal ball when Kakashi arrive "You wanted to see me Hokage."

Hiruzen nods "Apart from you being late for your team it seems Naruto is slowly bonding well sort of."

Kakashi walks over and looks into the crystal ball "So he's talking to Sakura, still no Sasuke, so what's he doing Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen smiles "He showed her a Chakra control exercise, Tree Walking and Naruto made a valid point about Sakura's reason's for wanting to learn it."

Kakashi nods "To impress Sasuke am I right."

Hiruzen nods back "And Naruto told her Sasuke wouldn't be happy he'd be pissed she is learning that before he is."

Kakashi rubs his chin "I see, but he is stating the truth though."

Hiruzen lights his pipe and places it in his mouth "True, but he still has no reason to teach her, as he said he's not her Sensei even if technically he outranks her."

Kakashi nods "I see your point."

 ** **Back with Naruto and Sakura.****

Naruto sighs "There is no getting away from you is there, why do you want to learn it you said it's for yourself then fine wait for Kakashi-sensei to teach it to you I'm not your Sensei."

Just then Sasuke walks up he's late "What are you two talking about."

Sakura smiles "Sasuke-kun, Naruto showed me this cool Chakra control Exercise called Tree Walking."

Sasuke raises and eyebrow "Tree walking what's that, I can already climb trees he's lying to you."

Sakura smiles "That's what I thought at first but I was wrong."

Sasuke scoffs "I know how to climb a stupid tree that's hardly an exercise."

Sakura grins "That's true I can climb trees also but how about climbing a tree only using your feet."

Sasuke looks at Sakura then Naruto "Bullshit, can't be done."

Naruto sighs "You know nothing Uchiha."

Sasuke glares at Naruto "Says you."

Naruto rolls his eyes stands up then walks over to a tree and starts walking up it only using his feet. Sakura smiles and Sasuke is in shock ' _ _Dammit he can do that who is he I will get him to teach me.'__

He waits for Naruto to stop at the top then he stands upside down on the branch "You were saying Uchiha." Naruto then vanishes and appears beside them.

Sakura smiles "Can you show me how to do that Naruto, what is the process is behind it."

Naruto sighs knowing she won't give up "Fine, I'll tell you what to do, then leave me the hell alone OK and that means both oh you, now listen carefully because I will say this one-time if you don't listen then tough"

"OK first you have to focus chakra to your feet then walk up to the tree or run it makes no difference well go on then." He pulls out two Kunai and tosses them at their feet "Use those to mark your progress."

Sakura and Sasuke pick up the Kunai's he provided then they do just as Naruto said to do, Sasuke glares at Naruto who's sitting down with his back resting against a tree.

Sakura walks up to the tree ' _ _Here goes'__ She first pours Chakra to her feet then puts her foot on the tree and then the other, the next moment she's climbing she quikcly gets the hang of it and grins ' _ _Wow this is easy.'__ It doesn't take her long to get all the way up before she stops.

Naruto has his eyes closes but he senses she's reached the top he's actually _surprised_ _ _'She has better Chakra control then I expected, I bet the Uchiha will cry now.__

Sasuke's still glaring at Naruto until he hears Sakura call to him "Hey Sasuke-kun, I did it."

Sasuke looks around then looks up and growls he then runs at the tree and starts climbing he gets some way up before he jumps backward. Naruto watches him and sighs.

Whilst he's doing this Sakura has already made her way back down and is now sat across from Naruto but watching Sasuke. He can sense what he's doing wrong but he has no intention of helping him so he decides to test Sakura. Without standing up or even looking he speaks "Tell me what he's doing wrong."

Sakura looks at Sasuke then Naruto and notices he's not even looking at her she looks back at Sasuke and then starts thinking after a few seconds she smiles "He's using too much Chakra."

Naruto nods "Correct, to much Chakra and you will be forced away not enough and you will get nowhere."

Sakura nods "So what about me how did I get it straight away."

Naruto sighs "You are a girl they generally have less Chakra then boys but have better Chakra control besides your smart you figured it out, obviously the Uchiha didn't."

Sakura notices Naruto doesn't like Sasuke and sighs "Should I help him."

Naruto at first says nothing "Do what you want."

Sakura bites her lip then stands up "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks at her "What."

She walks up to him "Your using too much Chakra, Naruto says To much Chakra and you will repel yourself from the tree but not enough Chakra and you will get nowhere."

Sasuke scoffs "Like I need your advice what do you know I'm an Uchiha I don't need advice from Clan less nobodies."

Naruto sighs ' _ _How much of a loser is Sasuke, to proud to accept help, Sakura may be a fangirl but that's idiotic.'__ _He then opens one eye and sees Sakura's about to cry and groans_ _ _'Great that's all I need a crying banshee.'__

Sakura looks at Sasuke and tears come to her eyes and she just runs away from him and sits down near Naruto and cries. Naruto sighs "Ignore that idiot I did warn you he could get angry but ignore his bullshit if he doesn't listen to advice it's his own damn problem you should be proud of yourself your parents will probably be proud also."

Sakura's still crying but she looks at Naruto "But.."

Naruto sighs "But nothing, you listened to me and did what I asked you accomplished something straight away it's something that takes some people hours or days and you did it the first time so quit your moping and be happy you accomplished something it's his damn fault if he's unwilling to listen to advice."

Sakura sniffs but nods "Thank You, Naruto."

Naruto just nods but remains quiet until Sakura replies "What about the other exercises the water and the others."

Naruto groans "For the last time I'm not your damn Sensei it's his job to teach you not me be thankful I taught you that Chakra control exercise and be quiet until Cyclops arrives."

Sakura looks down "Sorry."

Naruto opens one eye "Don't worry about it just be happy you learned something it took me over 10 hours straight to learn it think about that."

Sakura smiles "OK, Ino-Pig will be so jealous."

Naruto rolls his eyes not that she can see with his eyes closes but he does smirk. She sees the smirk and grins also.

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage tower Hiruzen was happy for Sakura, but not Sasuke he had no right to belittle her like that, at least Naruto was able to cheer her up that was the only thing that stopped him from going down there and knocking some sense into the Uchiha, Kakashi left after the little pep talk.

Sasuke is still working on the exercise when Kakashi arrives "Yo."

Sakura jumps up "Your late."

Naruto just rolls his eyes and Sasuke stops what he's doing and walks up to Kakashi whilst Sakura surprises Naruto by reaching out a hand to help him up which at first he ignores but then takes her hand and she pulls him up or more like he pulled himself up.

Sakura then turns back to Kakashi "You was supposed to be here hours ago."

Kakashi gives her an eye smile "Oh sorry about that I had to help and old lady across the street."

Sakura scoffs "You used that excuses yesterday."

Kakashi thinks quickly "Oh that's right there was sheep blocking the road so I had to take a long way around."

Sakura glares at him "Liar."

Kakashi shrugs "Anyhow now I'm here, let's get this test underway." He pulls out two bells "It's quite simple you have to get these bells within three hours come at me with the intention to kill ' _ _Not you Naruto-kun have mercy on me__.'

Sakura looks at Kakashi "We can't attack you we could hurt you plus there are only two bells and there's three of us here what happens to the person who doesn't get a bell."

Kakashi smiles "Well to answer your first question you are Genin." ' _ _Minus Naruto-kun' "__ _T_ he chances of you hurting me a Jōnin are doubtful at best, as for your other question it's quite simple whoever doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy well off you go the time starts now."


	6. Dreaded Bell Test

****Deception Part 6 Dreaded Bell Test****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Sakura and Sasuke looks at Kakashi in shock well Sakura does Sasuke is looking at him with anger with the weakest KI Naruto's ever felt.

Sakura sighs "But that's just not fair how do you expect us to get a bell from you, your a Jōnin."

Kakashi just pulls out his book "Not my problem you have a time limit so I'd get to it if I were you."

Sakura and Sasuke rush into the forest Naruto sighs "This is so lame."

Kakashi nods "I know, still you have to act normal, so run along Naruto."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "I should have just stayed in bed." He just walks into the forest and sits next to a tree "I already know what the true goal is let's see how they do no doubt the Uchiha will rush out proving his arrogance let's just wait and see."

Just like Naruto suspected Sasuke comes out into the clearing "I'm taking the bells and sending them losers back to the academy."

Kakashi doesn't even look up from his book "All I hear are words Mr. Brooder why don't you prove to me just what Sasuke Uchiha is all about then."

Sasuke goes in for a Taijutsu battle with Kakashi suffice to say compared to Kakashi it's pretty embarrassing every move Sasuke attempts Kakashi blocks. This goes on for several minutes Naruto watches on clearly not impressed at all.

Sasuke after failing to land a single hit on Kakashi changes tactics he goes through some handsigns " ** **Katon:**** **Gōkakyū** ** **No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**** " Sasuke thinks he's actually hit Kakashi until he sees a burnt log where Kakashi was as he used the **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Technique/Body Replacement Technique)** ****to escape and replace himself with a log.

Kakashi then reappears in front of Sasuke "Is that all you got I'd advise you to think again it was kind of predictable."

Sasuke scoffs but runs off into the forest. Kakashi then vanishes. Naruto watches him go and sighs "I can't believe Jiji wouldn't just let me kill the brat."

Kakashi who's appeared above him smiles "I agree with you, well off to find pinky see what she's up to." He ****Shunshin's**** away and Naruto just rolls his eyes.

After a short while of doing nothing he stands up and decides to follow Kakashi after a few minutes of searching he finds someone but it's not Kakashi it's Sakura ' _ _Seems like she fainted'__ Naruto sighs "Genjutsu typical" He stands over her and sighs then pulls out some smelling salts and wakes her up.

After a minute she wakes up "Sasuke-Kun" She looks around until she sees Naruto learning against a tree "Naruto, what happened."

He sighs "You fell for a Genjutsu, and I just woke you up, tell me Sakura have you ever seen a two-man team before."

Sakura starts thinking then after a minute shakes her head "No."

Naruto nods "Exactly, now use your head and think of what the true objective is."

She nods "Do you know."

Naruto nods "Yes, now think we are Team 7 and what do teams do."

Sakura is confused ' _ _That's weird but OK let me think well they do mission's together there a team after all'__ "Team Work."

Naruto sarcastically claps "Well done, you figured it out now you being the smartest Kunoichi from the academy how would you go about getting the bells as part of a team."

She nods and starts thinking "We could distract him whilst someone gets the bell I'm not much of a fighter so it wouldn't be me to fight him."

Naruto nods "Go on if you don't do the fighting what do you do."

Sakura smiles "You, or Sasuke-kun are the distraction whilst I get the bells but there is only two it makes no sense."

Naruto sighs "Yes there are two bells but if we work together we will pass that is the real goal, by saying there is only two bells he's challenging us to all try to get the bells without working together, in the Uchiha's case he'll take both bells and send us both back to the academy."

"He won't work as a team his arrogance and superiority complex makes him think he needs nobody, when in fact he will never be a good ninja if he thinks he's better and needs nobody."

She looks at Naruto "That's a lie."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Is it, let me give you a scenario say us Team 7 was on a secret mission and we were ambushed and for instance you were hurt and the person who hurt you was getting away what do you think the Uchiha would do, remain with his wounded teammate, or leave you to die and do everything himself."

"The answer is he will leave you to die, to him everyone but him is expendable, he thinks because he's an Uchiha that he's better than everyone, even though I knocked him out 50 times."

He's thinking about Sasuke and what would happen in the future before he scoffs "He will never lead because to him he needs nobody and everyone will just slow him down strength isn't everything to be able to become a Chūnin."

"You have to have strength and skills and also show leadership qualities I have those, you could also if you put your mind to it, but the Uchiha will never be Chūnin material, because he will get his team killed so nobody will follow him."

He sighs "Now personally you can waste your career on fawning over the Uchiha, or you can get your act together, for now, we need to get the bells we can't rely on Sasuke so it's up to us to work together to get the bells."

Sakura nods "But what about Sasuke-kun if we get the bells he will return to the academy."

Naruto groans "Are you fucking deaf Sakura, the objective is teamwork there has never been a two man team maybe the Uchiha will realize this and assist us, but for now think, Kakashi is a Jōnin, we need a plan a simple one person fights whilst the other sneaks up won't work on him he's one of the best Jōnin in Konoha ' _ _If you try and say anything Kakashi I will destroy every book you own I will burn them right in front of your face whilst you are tied up crying over your damn smut.'__

Kakashi who's above them heard every word and agrees with Naruto and he's not stupid enough to say anything to Naruto ' _ _Naruto is trying to help her but will it work her hero worship of Sasuke will be her downfall. I proved it by how easily she fell for that Genjutsu.'__

Kakashi leaves the trees and appears in the clearing again when he looks up he sees 50 Naruto clones cracking their knuckles ' _ _Oh crap when did they get here '"__ Now don't be hasty Naruto I'd rather not spend a week in the hospital again." The 50 clones then come at Naruto ' _ _You are so mean Naruto-kun.__

Sasuke watches in shock and outrage "What the hell there clones but how can he make so many, dammit this makes no sense" ' _ _Just who is Naruto he wasn't in the academy until the last year, but his skills are way above academy level, he acts like a veteran Ninja, wait a minute where's Sakura she hasn't done anything since I heard her scream she's so weak__. _Maybe she's dead, good riddance one less annoying fangirl to worry about._ '

Naruto's clones lure Kakashi further into the forest, Kakashi suspects something is up but doesn't know what yet, plus he's having a hard time holding off Naruto's clones ' _OK where are Sasuke, and Sakura what will they do._ '

Meanwhile, Sakura is watching is shock ' _ _Wow, he can make a lot of clones, OK I need to time this right I've set up traps he should be here any moment then I'll get the bells.__

The Real Naruto is watching from the trees he just knows Sasuke's going to try something, Sasuke watches the fight between Kakashi and the Naruto clones then he sees something on the ground 'T _ _raps so that's her game is it.'__

Sakura watches the Naruto clones continuously push Kakashi back then she sees her chance she comes out from the bushes she reaches for the bells but before she can grab them a fist connects with her face and she ends up crashing into the tree head first and gets knocked out.

Sasuke smirks ' _ _Bitch, your not getting those bells.'__ He reaches for the bells like Sakura did until he feels a hand around his throat choking the life out of him he then sees it's Naruto.

Kakashi looks around and sees Sakura on the floor with blood and a massive bruise on her face and forehead then he sees Naruto choking the life out of Sasuke so he quickly rushes in pulling Naruto away from Sasuke.

Kakashi then turns to Naruto "Calm down Naruto, what the hell happened." Naruto glares at Sasuke who's clutching his throat and breathing heavily Kakashi shouts "Naruto, answer me."

Naruto glares at Kakashi "He attacked Sakura deliberately, he knew what she was doing like we planned but his fucking ego couldn't let that happen let me kill that fucking piece of shit, he broke your rules he will never amount to anything but a pathetic egomaniac, he should be put out of his fucking misery before he gets people killed."

Kakashi sighs "You can't just attack him."

Naruto glares at him "Screw you I'm taking Sakura to the hospital hopefully she's not hurt too badly." Naruto pushes past Kakashi and scoops up Sakura and **Shunshin's** away and heads to the Hospital.

Kakashi sighs ' _ _Well this went well, fuck.'__ He looks at Sasuke ' _ _You disappoint me I'll have to speak to the Hokage about this.'__

Naruto arrives at the hospital carrying an unconscious Sakura one of the nurses glares at him Naruto gives her some KI and she backs away and he continues through the hospital there is one doctor he trusts who doesn't hate him so he'll take Sakura to her let's just hope she's working today.

He carries her into a room and lays Sakura on a bed. He summons a clone and tells him to get Doctor Natsumi.

The clone nods and rushes out. Two minutes later Doctor Natsumi enters the room and smiles "Naruto are you OK." When he doesn't answer she smiles "Just calm down, are you hurt."

Naruto seems to snap out of his daze "No Yuki, it's my teammate she was punched in the face and ended up hitting a tree face first."

Yuki Natsumi smiles "It wasn't you was it." When Naruto just glares she smiles "Sorry, bad choice of words, let me look at her." Naruto steps out of the way whilst Doctor Natsumi checks out Sakura.

Kakashi arrives at the Hokage tower he sees the rest of the Jōnin's and they all look at him. Hiruzen smiles "So another fail Kakashi."

Kakashi sighs "I really don't know I had to abandon it because there was an incident."

Hiruzen nods "Care to elaborate."

Kakashi sighs "It seemed that Naruto and Sakura had figured out the true goal of the objective which was teamwork, Naruto attacked me with 50 Shadow clones and drove me deep into the forest, where Sakura was waiting, I don't know exactly what happened but apparently Sasuke Uchiha attacked his teammate, stopping her from grabbing the bells I saw blood on her face a massive bruise on her cheek and forehead where she seems to have collided with the tree."

Kakashi sighs "Then Sasuke tried to do what Sakura tried before Naruto attacked him I had to pull Naruto off Sasuke, he was literally going to choke him to death I really don't know what to do."

Kurenai is in shock she's heard of the Uchiha's arrogance ' _Would he be so petty to attack a teammate though in a way Naruto is just as bad but maybe he was protecting his teammate._ '

Asuma pretty much has the same opinions as Kurenai. ' _It's hard to believe that Sasuke would attack his teammate though.'_

Hiruzen is shocked and appalled but in a way, it's to be expected the Uchiha thinks he can get away with whatever he does because he's an Uchiha. Hiruzen looks at Kakashi "Did it look like he attacked Sakura deliberately."

Kakashi didn't see it so he doesn't know but then they hear a new voice and turn around and sees Naruto who answers. "Hokage-sama, I will not apologize for my actions but you want to know the truth then I'll tell you, whilst my 50 clones were luring Kakashi into the forest where Sakura had set traps ready to surprise him."

"I watched from the trees because I had a feeling that the Uchiha would attempt something, he thinks he's above the law, and his arrogance couldn't let him fail, he waited until Sakura was behind Kakashi who was still fighting my clones."

He sighs "When Sakura, went to reach out to grab the bells Sasuke punched her in the face, it was deliberate the grin on his face was proof of that, the punch was powerful and it made her spin around and she ended up crashing into the tree head first."

"She is unconscious at the moment she has a nasty concussion and a fractured jaw from the punch and whiplash, from what Doctor Natsumi, told me She will have to stay in the hospital overnight but that's It, as for Sasuke he had the nerve to try what Sakura did, as I said before I won't apologize because he deserved what he got. Naruto then dispels showing that he was a clone.

Kurenai sighs "The Uchiha should be punished for this a girls body is more fragile than boys, and a punch will do more damaged the clone said one punch fractured her jaw he should be punished people like him tarnish this village and give ninjas a bad name."

Asuma nods "I agree dad, the arrogance of the Uchiha is well known he's a liability to everyone around him."

Kakashi sighs "I await your judgment Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen rubs his eyes getting a headache "I will summon a council and then I will make my ruling dismissed."


	7. Not Worth My Time

****Deception Part 7 Not Worth My Time****

 ** **A/N: This is the aftermath of Team 7's Bell Test, There could be a shock but maybe not to everyone the last chapter was pretty rushed wasn't my best work I admit I just kind of wanted the Bell Test done so kind of rushed it. If some of you are thinking the Jōnin are against Sasuke there not but there not praising him as a prince either. Naruto may be Anti-Social but not with Yūgao, Anko or his ANBU colleagues.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been a few days since the whole incident, there was a council meeting, personally Hiruzen would have thrown the book at Sasuke for his actions, and banned him from being a ninja thus ending his plans for his brother.

Of course, the council refused to accept their precious Sasuke would do such a heinous act to a fellow ninja with Mrs. Haruno who was on the civilian council, completely agreeing with them.

It seems before the meeting happened Sakura refused to admit her precious Sasuke-kun would have outright attacked her, and she claimed she must have slipped and lost her footing (A Load of Shit but what can you do) She even admitted it must have been her precious Sasuke-kun who brought her to the hospital even though it wasn't

So with Sakura's testimony and the unanimous vote of denial's Hiruzen had no choice but to drop the subject, as for Naruto's actions there was surprisingly nothing mentioned which surprised him even more than the council's denials.

An hour later and Naruto has just been told about the outcome and he's pissed, not only did that pathetic council get the decision overturned, but Sakura outright lied her ass off completely tarnishing any respect Naruto was having for her.

Of course, Sasuke was all smug about the decision knowing he wouldn't get punished he's the last Uchiha after all, he didn't mention Naruto out of embarrassment, he saw the dead eyes of Naruto and just knew he wanted to kill him, and that frightened him, a kid his own age who would kill without remorse, little did he know he's been doing that for years.

Kakashi was disgusted along with Asuma, Kurenai, Maito Gai and Anko who were all talking in a restaurant when Kakashi told them of his meeting with the Hokage.

Kurenai was ashamed of Sakura, Anko was not surprised knowing how much that damn council treats him like a prince, instead of the coward-less brute he is.

Kakashi actually wondered how Naruto had taken the decision, he knew Naruto hated Sasuke, and for him to get away scot-free wasn't good at all. ' _ _Sasuke is a marked man, Naruto is just waiting to release Sasuke's head from his shoulders' and I wouldn't blame Naruto for his actions__ _.'_

Sakura was released from the hospital the doctor who treated her was obviously angry with her but kept her opinions to herself, the only person who visited her was her mother, she was sad Sasuke-kun didn't visit her, or her other teammate Naruto, not knowing that Naruto was disgusted with her.

A day after that whole fiasco Kakashi informed his team (Even if he wanted to fail Sasuke he was overruled) to meet up at Training Ground 7, at 7 am the next morning.

As per usual Naruto's ANBU training kicked in and he was up at the crack of dawn. He ate breakfast and then trained for several hours he's still angry with the decision and more importantly Sakura.

His thoughts on Sakura were very harsh but he didn't care ' _What a stupid pathetic little waste of space weak girl if she wanted to outright lie then that's her decision but now she's lost all respect I once gave her_.'

At 6:30 he arrives he's the first one here which is good if Sasuke was there he doesn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself from killing him as for Sakura well she means nothing.

He walks over to a tree and climbs it using the Tree Walking Technique then he just sits down on one of the tallest branches and waits for the rest of his pathetic team to show up.

The next to arrive is Sakura she looks around and sees nobody (She doesn't look up) and just sits down to wait. Naruto has sensed her for the last five minutes and he just scoffs and sits there.

After 10 minutes Sasuke turns up he sees Sakura who smiles at him and he just scoffs and sits down not knowing two glowing red eyes are glaring at him (Naruto using Kurama's Chakra in his eyes.)

After three hours Kakashi turns up "Yo."

Sakura shouts "Your late, well you and Naruto."

Kakashi smiles "Sorry about that had to help a woman across the road, and Naruto's up there."

Sasuke and Sakura look up shocked having not seen him arrive and he's not even looking at them.

Kakashi sighs ' _ _Wonder if he's still pissed'__ "Well come on down Naruto, it's time to head to the Hokage Tower for our first mission."

Naruto vanishes and appears next to Kakashi "Let's go the sooner I can get these pathetic missions done the sooner I can be away from this pathetic joke of a team."

Kakashi sighs ' _ _Yeah still pissed.'__

Sasuke just scoffs but Sakura seems to be sad at hearing that he was finally starting to open up but now he's as cold as ever.

Naruto glares at his team "I'll see you at the tower Kakashi-sensei." He then vanishes via ****Shunshin.****

Kakashi sighs "Let's go, team."

Meanwhile, Naruto's already in the Hokage's office "This mission is a fucking joke making me be on the same team as that disgrace of a ninja just let me kill that bastard already."

Hiruzen sighs "I'm sorry Naruto this is a long term mission remember there is no proof that he will leave the village, I don't like the outcome any more than you did, I'd have rather stripped him of ever having the chance to be a ninja again but it's out of my hands the council relies to much on the Uchiha."

Naruto snaps "Your the fucking Hokage, just kill the fucking council and replace them with people who don't worship and kiss that bastards ass, you gave to much power away Jiji."

Hiruzen sighs "I know, Naruto-kun, I never wanted this job again, but after your father gave his life there was little I could do, but I agree I gave to much power away."

Naruto just scoffs then senses his pathetic team approaching "There here." He goes over and leans against the wall with his eyes closed and waits for this team to arrive.

Then there is a knock at the door and Team 7 enter, Kakashi's not surprised to see Naruto already here but the others are. When they stop next to the desk Sakura looks over and notices Naruto doesn't even join them.

Hiruzen smiles although it's forced "Well Team 7 it's time you start your ninja careers ' _ _Minus Naruto that is.'__ You will start off with D-Rank missions you have a choice of Weeding a garden, Painting a house, Walking the Inuzuka dogs, and he looks down ' _ _Oh no not that one not with the mood Naruto's in he'd kill the cat without remorse I still remember the last time he did the mission.'__ That is it have fun."

Hiruzen and Kakashi noticed that Naruto had replaced himself with a clone and left the room the moment he mentioned D-Ranks. Kakashi and Hiruzen act like they didn't notice but he and Hiruzen are both thinking the same thing ' _ _He has no respect for his team any more, no wonder he replaced himself with a clone not that he really did before__.'

Team 7 and the Naruto clone leave the Hokage Tower and start there Ninja careers. The Real Naruto is watching them from the Hokage Monument, with cold eyes until he senses a familiar Chakra of Yūgao she stops next to him "Hey long time no see Otouto."

Naruto snaps "What do you want I'm not in the mood."

Yūgao sighs "I heard about what happened, I can't believe he'd get away with it, and that silly girl would deny it happened."

Naruto doesn't look at her but just nods "I should have just snapped his neck."

Yūgao sighs "Hey, How about some sparring then maybe a drink."

Naruto looks at her and smirks "You always know what to do Onee-san."

She smirks "What Onee-san would I be if I didn't know my Otouto and how to calm him down."

Naruto smirks "Let's go I can't even look at my team right now."

Yūgao nods "Understandable." They both ****Shunshin**** to the ANBU grounds to train.

Meanwhile, Team 7 have started their first mission the painting, Sasuke and Sakura start in a room but the clone leaves then he creates more clones and starts painting the rest.

Sakura watches this and sighs ' _ _He seems to have gone back to his cold self I wonder why he's so angry.'__

Several hours later Team 7 have just finished all their missions (Chores) Hiruzen smiles "Well done on your first missions your free for the rest of the day."

Team 7 minus Kakashi leave. Sakura tries to get her team back together "Hey, why don't we all eat together you know some team bonding."

The clone of Naruto just looks at her before dispelling shocking both Sasuke and making Sakura more sadder ' _ _He switched with a clone but when.'__ When she looks at Sasuke he's already gone so she lowers her head in shame and walks home.

The real Naruto is in a bar with Yūgao, Anko, and some other ANBU when the clone dispelled and he twitches, Naruto gained the memories he hardly cared about the lame missions the looks from Sakura were slightly confusing but he just brushed it off.

Yūgao looks at him "Clone dispelling."

Naruto nods "Yeah."

Anko grins "So what did the Hokage have your clone and team doing."

Naruto sighs "Weeding a garden, Painting a house, and Walking the Inuzuka mutts but I know there was one more though."

Anko grins "Lame chores huh, so what was the other one and why didn't he give it to your team."

Naruto grins "Catch Tora, and I'm guessing because of the mood I was, well still am in I wouldn't have caught the cat I would have just killed it."

Anko laughs "Oh man that would have been funny, I remember the last time you caught it years ago you almost broke its neck."

Naruto nods "I remember."

Yūgao rolls her eyes from the memory "So what are you going to do with your team."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Do we have to talk about that joke of a team seriously."

Yūgao sighs "It's your mission remember."

Anko who doesn't know "He has a mission what is it _ _."__

Yūgao gulps ' _ _Probably shouldn't have said that out loud'__ "Oh nothing Anko."

Anko glares at Yūgao knowing she's lying but she lets it drop "Hey Naruto you up for a mission should take about two days but it should be fun."

Naruto shrugs "What's the mission."

Anko grins "Infiltration and assassination right up your alley but first, we have to watch the enemy for a while It's my mission, but if you seem to hate your team so much it would be fun for you to tag along."

Naruto nods "Sure why not."

Yūgao sighs "Naruto what about your team."

Naruto scoffs "They can deal with clones, I'll have the clones use henge then after a while replace the other I get the added bonus of experience from surveillance plus saves me from getting a Clone memory hangover."

Yūgao nods "Fine, you better inform the Hokage though."

Naruto nods "Come on Anko, we'll stop off for Dango on the way."

Anko grins "Dango awesome."

Yūgao watches them go and sighs sometimes she doesn't know which is the adult and which is the kid out of those two.

An hour later Naruto and Anko leave the village on their mission whilst several clones are in Naruto's apartment reading more scrolls some are just reading Manga's.


	8. A Harder Challenge

****Deception Part 8 A Harder Challenge****

 ** **A/N: Hello everyone seems most people are liking this story the flamers well there insignificant so who cares. This will be a few weeks later and the first real test for Team 7 other than Naruto well enjoy.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been two weeks since the D-Rank missions started, and since that time Team 7 have not met the real Naruto it has always been clones, The Real Naruto has been off on ANBU missions with either Anko, or Yūgao.

Kakashi was kind of sad because there was no bonding at all although he knows Naruto's never been the talkative type, the clones Naruto had left behind to do missions had dispelled as soon as they were done, so no bonding whatsoever even if Sakura tried the clones never spoke to the team.

Sasuke didn't seem to care, but Sakura seemed to, Naruto had helped her out with the Chakra control exercise, Tree Walking, and he even tried to get her to train more.

But then after the incident at the Bell test, he grew colder and reverted back to his old self from the academy. Whenever she tried talking to him he ignored her and when the missions over she found it was a clone each time.

She wondered where Naruto was, it seemed to her that she was the only one who seemed to miss Naruto, even though he wasn't the talkative one he did help her out even if she did bug him until he did.

She was always miserable, Sasuke continued to say no to her requests for a date so after the missions which were more like chores she'd just go home.

Over the weeks, Kakashi has been continuously moaned at by Sasuke, demanding harder missions, and he admits the D-Ranks are not really Missions at all so when he woke up he decided to speak to the Hokage about it, he also enquired about Naruto and he was back in the village Kakashi was even surprised he was still doing ANBU missions.

Whilst Kakashi is meeting with the Hokage Sakura and Sasuke are waiting at the training grounds, Naruto hasn't turned up either not even a clone has turned up. So Sakura just sits there with her arms around her legs waiting for Kakashi-sensei to turn up.

Kakashi has spoken to the Hokage and The Hokage has agreed on a C-Ranked Mission even if he's not really convinced there ready when Kakashi leaves he calls Yūgao and informs her to summon Naruto.

Naruto arrives a few minutes later "What's up Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "Hello Naruto-kun, Kakashi has just asked me to give your team a harder mission."

Naruto sighs "From the memories, I'm getting from my clones there not ready I'm guessing it's more that Teme Uchiha demanding a harder mission than Kakashi asking."

Hiruzen nods "Pretty much, what he said about both things but I would like you to join the team this time."

Naruto sighs "What is the mission."

Hiruzen smiles "Escorting A Bridge Builder and guarding him whilst he builds a bridge from bandits."

Naruto sighs "Where is this bridge getting built."

Hiruzen looks "The Land of Waves."

This seems to get Naruto's attention "You do know the land of waves is where that fat little midget Gatō is right, he has that place crippled, the economy is dead, the place is poor there is no way Gatō would allow a bridge to be built it would diminish his iron grip on the Land of Waves, it won't only be bandits, but mercenary's, and maybe Missing-nin."

Hiruzen sighs "This is no a mission for a rookie, Genin team."

Naruto smirks "No it isn't, but it gives me a chance to kill Gatō and free the Land of Waves from his clutches, plus it will show me what that Teme Uchiha is capable of, also your forgetting I am ANBU captain and Kakashi is Jōnin and former ANBU captain I'm sure we can handle whatever Gatō throws at us."

Hiruzen sighs "Very well Naruto, I'm trusting you."

Naruto smirks "It Could be fun."

Meanwhile, Kakashi arrives at the training ground he expects an outburst by Sakura, but no, she just looks up and waits "Yo, come on team, time for a mission."

Sasuke groans "More Chores again."

Kakashi smiles "Actually no, I've arranged for a C-Ranked mission, so let's go."

Sakura stands up but looks around for Naruto "We have to wait for Naruto to arrive."

Kakashi smiles "He will meet us there." ' _ _The Real one I hope.'__

Sakura just nods thinking it will be a clone again, They all make their way to the Hokage tower and get ushered inside Sasuke's wondering what the mission will be as is Sakura.

Kakashi sees Naruto leaning up against the wall and smiles ' _ _Not a clone that is good.'__ Sakura, and Sasuke see Naruto, Sasuke just ignores him but Sakura looks closely ' _ _I can't tell if he's a clone or not.'__ _She then looks to the Hokage._

Hiruzen smiles "Good morning Team 7 Kakashi has asked for a harder mission so you will be doing a C-Ranked mission, the mission is guarding a client while he builds his bridge the most you will come up against is bandits I'm sure." He then calls out "Send in the client."

An oldish man comes in with a towel wrapped around his neck with a flask in his hand he sees the three kids and scoffs "What is this guarded by children."

Sasuke takes offence to that Sakura says nothing and Naruto does nothing, not even opening his eyes. It's Kakashi who replies "We are more than capable of guarding you plus I am a Jōnin ' _A_ _ _nd Naruto's an ANBU captain I'm sure we'll manage.'__

The man just nods not looking convinced but says nothing. Kakashi smiles "OK team, head home and pack your bags we should be gone for two weeks put pack for a month just to be sure oh and meet me at the gate in one hour."

Sasuke just nods Sakura smiles "Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto just nods Sakura watches to see if he will dispel but he doesn't but he does ****Shunshin**** away and she smiles knowing it was the real Naruto so that's good although she doesn't really know why she's so happy.

An hour later everyone's at the gate Kakashi's just arrived with the client he looks at Naruto ' _ _Still the real one that's good.' "__ OK everyone let's go."

Naruto just nods he notices Sakura look at him and smiles ' _ _She has been miserable I wonder why she's smiling'__ He nods back at her.

Sakura smiles again then looks away ' _ _Well at least that's something.'__

Team 7 have been walking now for several hours it would have been quicker but with civilians, it's always slow going. Sakura's spoke to the client who's now been confirmed as Tazuna, not that Naruto didn't already find that out because Jiji told him.

Naruto's looking around, as usual, checking his surroundings when he looks at the ground in front of him and sees a puddle, he raises an eyebrow at that as it's not rained in days then glances at Kakashi and they both nod it seems nobody else noticed it, no surprises there.

Naruto steps over the puddle and reaches for his Katana he senses movement behind him, he grabs the chain and with one slash cuts it in half, then ****Shunshin's**** behind one of the two attackers, which he knows as the demon brothers and kills one of them with one slash and Gōzu's head comes off his shoulders.

By now the others have turned around Sakura actually heard something and spun around just as they launched their attack, Sakura was about to scream out to Naruto when he reacted, and within moments one of the attackers was dead whilst the other was on the ground with Naruto's boot on his throat, Neither Sasuke or Sakura can believe how quick Naruto dealt with the two attacker but yet again Sasuke's pissed at Naruto.

Kakashi smirks ' _ _Show off'__ "Naruto let me question that one."

Sasuke looks at Naruto ' _ _What the hell, he killed one and shows no remorse dammit he's making me look bad. Where did they even comes from?'__

Kakashi grabs Meizu and hauls him to a tree "Who are you after."

Naruto sighs "He's after Tazuna."

Kakashi looks at Naruto then back at Meizo "Is this true."

Meizo glares at Naruto "You killed my brother."

Naruto scoffs "Do you think I will shed any tears, do you think I will have nightmares about killing him, the answer is no, your weak pathetic trash, and as such death is your only way out."

Kakashi slits his throat then turns to Tazuna "We need to talk."

Naruto seals up the two bodies in a scroll then leans against the tree whilst Kakashi speaks to Tazuna. Sasuke watches Naruto and is confused ' _ _There is something not right about Naruto he's always been cold but he killed a guy and shows no fear he doesn't look troubled he looks like he's killed before just who is he.'__

Sakura also heard what he said and is confused also she's pretty much thinking the same thing as Sasuke she knows it's not a good idea to piss him off though.

Sasuke and Sakura are broken out of their thoughts by Kakashi "OK guys this is a lot more dangerous than first assumed these two that attacked us were the Demon Brothers, there rank was Chūnin they were Missing-nin from Kirigakure, now we can turn back as this is no longer a C-Ranked, maybe B-Ranked or A-Ranked the choice is yours."

Naruto sighs he already knows all this, "We go on."

Sasuke nods "We go on."

Sakura looks at both Sasuke and Naruto and nods "We keep going" ' _ _Are we ready for this.'__

Kakashi nods "So we go on, Naruto the scroll I'll send it back to the Hokage to inform him of what's happened so far."

Naruto nods and tosses him the scroll and Kakashi summons one of his ninja hounds Pakkun and gives him the scroll with a message of what's happened so far. Pakkun nods and runs away back to Konoha.

Team 7 then continues with journey Kakashi tells Sasuke and Sakura to guard Tazuna whilst he talks to Naruto about his supposed first kill.

Kakashi sighs "So what aren't you telling me."

Naruto sighs "What did Tazuna tell you."

Kakashi sighs and tells him and Naruto nods "Just what I found out last week. Me and Yūgao were in the area last week, and found out about Gatō, could have killed him then but it wasn't our mission, but oh well now I can finish the job, you know this isn't over right, this was probably just a test, we will fight Jōnin rank next time."

Kakashi sighs "You could have told me this morning we do share a house you know."

Naruto looks at him with a raised eyebrow "How was I supposed to know you were going to ask for a harder mission if you would have asked I would have told you."

Kakashi nods "I see your point is it wise to kill so easily there getting suspicious especially Sasuke, although Sakura is a confusing girl she's usually miserable but seeing you here she's perked up some."

Naruto nods "I've noticed still let's keep going maybe we will fight someone with some skill."

Kakashi nods "As long as we can take them right."

Naruto grins "Do you want me to hold your hand or something."

Kakashi smirks "Your so mean Naruto."

Naruto nods "Has he activated his Sharingan yet."

Kakashi shakes his head "No not yet but I'm sure he will during this mission."

Naruto nods "If he does I imagine him abandoning the client because he thinks he's now invincible or some shit like that."

Kakashi nods "I have a feeling your correct on that assumption."

Naruto nods "When have I ever been wrong." Kakashi just nods and they catch up to the others.


	9. Demon Of The Mist Meets The Crimson Nigh

****Deception Part 9 Demon Of The Mist Meets The Crimson Nightmare****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone it's time for Part 9 there will be some funny moments just for a laugh well on with the story as one Demon meets another should be interesting don't you think. Naruto is very powerful in this story still not strong enough against the Akatsuki he's quite arrogant but backs up his arrogance.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 have just gotten off the boat, the old drunken fool said there almost back at his home, all Sasuke's done since the demon brothers is moaned that he didn't get to do anything like because he's an Uchiha everyone has to bow at his feet and let him do what he wants.

Naruto just scoffs at that but other than that he's been watching the environment. Sakura's been talking to the drunken idiot about his village Naruto hardly cares he already knows about the situation and if he was given an order would have dealt with this along with Yūgao.

Sasuke's still brooding no surprise, Kakashi's reading that drivel like usual but knowing him he's probably just as observant as Naruto.

Naruto's thinking about what Gatō will do next, as he's thinking Kurama makes his presence known ****Hey kit, I sense two chakra signatures, they've been following you ever since you got off the boat, and from what I can tell Jōnin class on one maybe both.****

Naruto shows no signs of acknowledgement that anyone can see. ' _ ** _ **So the next fight begins huh, let's see who they sent Jōnin could be interesting.**_**_ '

Kakashi's reading his book but in the corner of his eye he sees Naruto doing ANBU quick handsigns and he nods ' _ _So we have two strong Chakra signatures following us and one is Jōnin class, Naruto was right dammit, I hate it when he's right__.' He does a sign back that he's understood.

Sasuke being the arrogant idiot he always is, looks around he hears a rustling sound and without thinking throws a Kunai into the bushes he walks up to the and comes out holding a white rabbit. Sakura is confused but she thinks it's cute Kakashi and Naruto immediately get what's wrong with this situation, a white rabbit here not likely wrong season for a white rabbit.

Naruto smirks ' _ _So it begins'__ He quickly rushes forward and pulls Sakura down as Kakashi shouts everyone to get down and just as they do a massive sword flies right by them and gets stuck in a tree. Naruto looks up and smirks at who he sees ' _ _Zabuza Mamochi interesting.'__

Everyone gets up Sasuke and Sakura see Zabuza standing on his sword before he jumps to the floor and he pulls out his sword from the tree and looks at them all.

Naruto smirks "Zabuza Mamochi what's a loser like you doing here, come to beg for a quick death or are you here to kill the drunken idiot behind us, either way, your going down and what's up with the no eyebrows your even more of a freak then you were before."

Kakashi chuckled ' _ _Has to rile up Zabuza Mamochi, doesn't he?'__

Zabuza glares at Naruto then sees Kakashi ' _ _So we have Kakashi Hatake The Copy Cat Ninja and these two brats but the blond there's something familiar about him, wait it's The Crimson Nightmare this just got interesting. Still, the brat insulted me I'll have to show him.'__

Zabuza starts emitting KI and Sakura and Sasuke immediately feel it Kakashi feels it but is not affected as much Naruto just raises an eyebrow "Seriously you call that KI that's nothing now this is KI."

When Naruto's KI hits Sakura and Sasuke, they quickly look at Naruto but there having a hard time breathing it's like he's sucking up all the air. Kakashi grunts ' _ _Crap a KI ego battle just great still Zabuza's feeling the effects also it seems.'__

Zabuza looks at Naruto ' _ _What the hell such evil KI I've never faced a KI this bad this is bad still should be a good challenge.'__

Haku who's in the tree actually feels it also and loses his footing and falls out of the tree because the Ki is so powerful like Sakura and Sasuke he's having a hard time moving ' _ _Such power who is that kid, for someone so young to have that much KI is frightening.'__

Naruto then stops and smirks "What else you got DEMON of the Mist because I'm not impressed." He looks over and sees Haku just now getting up "So your friend decided to drop in pun intended, dressed like a Hunter-nin also tut tut Zabuza what else you got up your sleeve, Oh wait you don't have any so let's just have a fight the Demon vs The Crimson Nightmare how does that sound haven't had a good sword fight in a while can't let myself get rusty now can we."

Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto in shock both thinking the same thing ' _ _Who the hell is Naruto to have such dark and evil KI, also to know this Zabuza guy, and to have a nickname like The Crimson Nightmare he's not who he appears to be.'__

Kakashi grins ' _ _I wonder how Zabuza deals with this he obviously recognizes me and now he knows about Naruto he's probably having second thought, still I wonder how strong the other person is, still I can't get rusty either.'__ "Hey Naruto let me deal with Zabuza you can deal with his accomplice I am the Sensei after all ' _ _Man I should not rile up Naruto.'__

Naruto just shrugs "Whatever have fun with Zabuza the mouse of the mist."

Kakashi chuckles when Zabuza rushes forward to engage Naruto but Kakashi appears in front of him and engages him "Your fights with me."

Zabuza grunts "Fine Kakashi."

Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sakura, he actually sees a stain on Sasuke shorts and chuckles "Pissing yourself Uchiha so not how an Uchiha elite should act stay with the drunk I'll deal with the Hunter-nin."

Sakura then speaks "Be careful Naruto."

Naruto raises an eyebrow but nods "Keep an eye out for both of them, Zabuza's Jōnin class no idea about the other but I'll find out."

Naruto pulls out his Katana and walks towards Haku "So what was your plan Hunter-nin act like a Hunter-nin and pretend to kill him sorry to ruin your plan well not really let's fight shall we I don't particularly like finding out about unknown people."

Haku pulls out some senbon's and tosses them at Naruto who just swings his sword using a bit of wind manipulation to knock them out of the air "Your going to have to do better than that" He puts his sword away "Let's test your Taijutsu shall we."

Haku disappear and then appears behind Naruto going for a kick to the back of his head but Naruto grabs the leg and swings him around and tosses him at a tree but in mid air Haku recovers and his feet hit the tree and he lands on the ground ' _ _He saw me move, he's not who he appears to be, Zabuza-sama seems to know him and if he's on edge then what does that mean for me, NO I can't fai..'__

Before he can finish Naruto appears in front of him and kicks him in the face then kicks him in the chest winding him and he backs away after a minute he gains his breath ' _ _He's so fast.'__

Naruto sighs "I'm guessing Zabuza's like your master of some shit like that he's probably not impressed with you right now."

Haku punches the ground in frustration "Don't mock me."

Naruto chuckles "Oh did I hurt the little Hunter-nin's feelings, your not going to cry are you." He looks over and sees Kakashi stuck in a water prison and sighs ' _Really Kakashi'_ He goes through some hand sighs " ** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**** " He looks at Haku "Keep him entertained."

He then vanishes Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna are in shock but quickly sense someone behind them it's a ****Mizu Bunshin**** Clone of Zabuza, none of them even saw him create the clone.

Before he can slash and kill Tazuna the clone is cut down by Naruto but Naruto is then attacked by another clone and slashes at him but like Zabuza, The Naruto is hit dispels and then the second Zabuza Clone is cut down again.

Then Two ****Mizu Bunshins**** appear in front of the original and Naruto smirks "Sasuke why don't you fight the clones, I'm sure being an Uchiha Elite these ****Mizu Bunshins**** would be child's play to you."

Sasuke knows he's being insulted but hardly cares he wants to fight and show Naruto who's the better ninja here, so he charges forward and engages the ****Mizu Bunshins**** While Naruto watches both fights.

Sakura looks at him "Are you OK, Naruto."

Naruto nods "I'm fine, I'd advise arming yourself Sakura the Hunter-nin uses Senbon and well it's obvious what no eyebrows uses." Sakura just nods and pulls out two Kunai not that she's that confident she will be able to do much, Sasuke's way better then her and Naruto well he's in a whole different league to her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's having a hard time with the ****Mizu Bunshins**** he can't believe it, he's an Uchiha and he's having problems with Clones his arrogance seems to be clouding his judgement that these clones are also clones of a _Jōnin,_ __he somehow is able to catch one of them and dispels it and then realises why that happened he feels it and grins "Now I have the Sharingan you're going down."

Naruto watches ' _ _So he took out a clone huh, still it's a clone not the real thing.'__

Then Kurama speaks ****He's unlocked that cursed Sharingan.****

Naruto does some handsigns " ** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**** " 50 clones appear "Stay here." He then vanishes.

Zabuza sees him vanish and at the last second sees Naruto appear beside him about to cut off his arm he jumps out of the way but still gets a massive gash up his arm ' _ _How I dodged it crap he's a wind user dammit.'__

Because Zabuza jumped out of the way the **Suiton: Suirō (Water Prison Technique)** ****ends and Kakashi is free Naruto smirks "Bailing your ass out again Kakashi, you was careless oh the Uchiha's gained the Sharingan."

Kakashi nods "I'll finish him this time, what did you find out from his accomplice."

Naruto shrugs "Not much uses Senbon is pretty fast but nothing else."

Kakashi nods "I see well you do what you want to do and let me finish my battle, Crimson Nightmare."

Naruto smirks and disappears he appears behind the second clone. Even though Sasuke had unlocked the Sharingan, he's still fighting a Jōnin after all, and he finally realises that, he's knocked to the ground, just as the Clones about to bring the sword down on Sasuke it's cut in half by Naruto and the water soaks Sasuke, Naruto scoffs "You an Elite whatever." Naruto then appears next to his clones fighting Haku.

Meanwhile, Kakashi is now fighting again Zabuza for real now he's pulled down his headband uncovering his Sharingan and the fight starts getting serious Zabuza goes through some handsigns for " ** **Suiton: Suiryūdan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**** " But Kakashi mimics him copying his Jutsu because of the Sharingan and beats him to creating the Jutsu " ** **Suiton: Suiryūdan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique.)**** "

Zabuza can't believe it as he's hit by the attack and knocked against a tree "Do you see the future."

Kakashi nods "Yes, and I see your death."

Just as Kakashi's about to throw a Kunai at Zabuza to end his life Haku arrives grabs him and vanishes, He looks over his shoulder and sees Naruto deal with Haku but it dispels into water Kakashi and he sighs ' _A clone huh._ ' sighs "They'll be back."

Naruto walks up to Kakashi as the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna join them Kakashi sighs "Well that was unexpected, they'll be back they both took a beating though so we have a reprieve for a short time, maybe a week." He turns to Tazuna "How long to your house."

Tazuna speaks "A few miles two hours tops."

Kakashi nods "Lead the way."

He steps forward and collapses but Naruto catches him Sakura looks shocked Naruto sighs "He's fine Sakura he's just got Chakra Exhaustion lead the way Tazuna." Naruto puts him over his shoulder and they all walk to Tazuna's

Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto, Sakura's amazed how powerful Naruto is, they've only seen him fight twice and she's impressed. Sasuke is fuming but admits that Naruto is better than him, but still doesn't get Naruto he's just a Genin so why does he fight and act like a high ranked Shinobi.

Two hours later they arrive at Tazuna's the door is opened by a quite attractive woman well Naruto thinks, he quickly finds out she's the client's daughter.

They all step inside Naruto turns to her "Is there a room I can put our Sensei he's got Chakra Exhaustion but he just needs rest."

Tsunami nods"Yes just upstairs the last door on the right should be OK."

Naruto nods and carries Kakashi upstairs and lies him on the bed. A minute later Kakashi wakes up. Naruto looks at him "Any chance you can summon Pakkun I'll relay the mission."

Kakashi does and when Pakkun arrives Kakashi falls back asleep.

Pakkun looks at Kakashi then Naruto "What's up, Naruto it's been a while what happened to Kakashi."

Naruto explains everything to Pakkun "OK I want you to relay this to the Hokage, Zabuza will be back soon a week reprieve maybe, I'd advice backup normally I'd say were fine but with Kakashi out of action you never know, if you can bring Anko that would be good, all she's probably doing is getting wasted or eating Dango as per usual."

Pakkun nods "Sure thing Naruto oh should I inform the Hokage about the Uchiha unlocking the Sharingan."

Naruto nods "Yes I'll keep an eye on him, he's still as arrogant ass as normal now with the Sharingan most likely he'll probably think he's better than the Hokage."

Pakkun chuckles then Naruto opens the window and Pakkun jumps out and heads back to Konoha.

Naruto then checks himself for injuries the only minor scrapes he received have already healed. He then heads downstairs, He sees Sakura and Sasuke eating at the table. Naruto walks straight past them and heads outside and closes the door.

 ** **Konohagakure****

Hiruzen's in his office smoking his pipe looking out onto Konoha when there's a puff of smoke he turns around and sees Pakkun "Lord Hokage I have an urgent message from Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen raises and eyebrow ' _ _Naruto, not Kakashi strange.'__ "Report."

Pakkun explains everything Naruto told him Hiruzen listen and nods "Zabuza, interesting and this Hunter-nin is an unknown you say."

Pakkun nods "From what Naruto told me he's very fast, quite strong uses senbon's that is all he said either the person was holding back or Zabuza's accomplice was just weak."

Hiruzen nods "With Chakra Exhaustion, Naruto will have to be more vigilant he mentioned asking Anko to join him." He turns to the buzzer and presses it "Find Anko and bring her here sober or not."

Five minutes later there's a knock at the door and Anko enters "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nods and explains what's happened Anko grins "Ah does Naruto-kun think it's too much for him."

Hiruzen smiles "Oh I'm sure he could deal with anything Gatō has to throw at him but with Kakashi out of action some assistance would be welcomed, and you two do work well together so pack for say a month to be sure."

Anko salutes "Understood Hokage-sama this is going to be fun Zabuza and an unknown posing as a Hunter-nin."

Hiruzen nods "Yes capture this unknown if you can, inform Naruto and Kakashi this is now an A-Ranked Mission."

Anko nods "Will do." She rushes out of the room with a big smile on her face.

Hiruzen shakes his head "She still has a crush on Naruto-kun, wonder what Kushina would say about that oh well."

Anko quickly packs for the month then quickly rushes out the village and grins "Here comes ANKO to the rescue."


	10. Snake Joins The Fight

****Deception Part 10 Snake Joins The Fight****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 10 after this chapter I'll take a break from this story to focus on my many others so stay tuned for those but for now let's continue. This will be changing from Canon Zabuza and Haku will still have their moment on the bridge but Gatō has other ideas to wear down these ninjas shame the Snake enters the battle. Sucks to be a midget like him LOL. Naruto will also train Sakura and Sasuke even though he doesn't want to.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been a day since Naruto sent Pakkun to ask for assistance Naruto has spent most of his time outside, he's heard the little brat moan at Sasuke and Sakura about them wasting their lives and that there going to die. Naruto is lucky he's not in there or the kid would have been dead by now.

Naruto only enters to eat and sleep the rest of the time he stays outside watching for any trouble, Which is where we find him now sitting in a tree sharpening his Katana.

He hears his name and knows it's Sakura for the most part his teammates have left him alone unless it's urgent so it must be urgent this time if Sakura's bugging him.

She looks up "Naruto Kakashi-sensei wants to speak to you."

Naruto sighs and puts his Katana away and uses ****Shunshin**** and appears in front of her. He just walks past her and enters the house.

Inari looks up he's about to open his mouth but when he sees the glare from Naruto he shuts his mouth. Naruto walks past him and walks upstairs.

Tsunami sees Sakura follow Naruto inside and smiles "He doesn't talk much does he."

Sakura shakes her head "No not really, it's a shame I'd like to get to know him better." Sasuke just scoffs but continues cleaning his Kunai. Sakura just sits down and waits and wonders what Kakashi wanted with Naruto.

Naruto opens the door "What do you want Kakashi I'm guarding the house, and if I have to stay in this house I'll kill the Brat, because he never shuts up whining."

Kakashi smiles "Yes he is rather annoying, but no have you heard any word from Konoha yet."

Naruto shakes his head "No not yet why."

Kakashi sighs "Well as I'm still not fit enough to train you guys not that you need any training it leaves you to do it for me."

Naruto glares at Kakashi "You want me to train them, two idiots."

Kakashi sighs "You taught Sakura tree walking, Sasuke needs to continue with it and you can train Sakura on the Walking on Water exercise, just leave a clone with Sasuke."

Naruto grunts "Fine."

Kakashi smiles "Have your clones spotted anything."

Naruto shakes his head "Not yet but I have them henged into wild animals and objects if anyone comes near the house I'll know it."

Kakashi nods "Carry on then and have fun."

Naruto grunts "I'm going to torch your Icha Icha series for this."

Kakashi's eyes go wide almost popping out of their sockets "You wouldn't would you Naruto-kun, not to you dear big brother Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto scoffs and walks out the room and walks downstairs Sasuke and Sakura looks up and Naruto walks past them "Outside now."

He then leaves Sakura and Sasuke follows him out although there not sure why but they admit he's more experienced than them and is in command while Kakashi-sensei's recovering from what Kakashi-sensei told them although Sasuke didn't like it.

They see Naruto walking into the forest so they follow they see several clones also but there in different trees and the roof of the house both wonder what that's all about, but just follow Naruto to wherever he's going the fact he's ordering them around is unusual maybe Kakashi asked him to do something with them well that's what there both thinking.

They finally see Naruto with his back to them "I'll get straight to the point Kakashi-sensei has put me in charge of your training, that is until backup arrives, or he recovers enough, Sasuke you haven't mastered Tree Climbing, continue it now."

He then looks at Sakura "Sakura practice the same exercise for a short time then I will show you the next exercise know I do not want to do this and I will not put up with your bull shit Uchiha now get to it. I will have a clone remind you of what to do."

Sasuke just scoffs but he admits he did want to try this again he only had a short time trying it, and actually forgot about it until now.

Sakura actually smiles and gets straight on it just like last time she gets it done easily but she keeps trying to go higher until she reaches the top she gave up trying to get Sasuke's approval Naruto just nods and that makes her happy.

She wanted Naruto to teach her the next step and now he will although he's doing something he shouldn't be doing, with not being there official Sensei but she knows he's more experienced she doesn't understand why he's on a team with her and Sasuke-kun though

Sasuke after an hour has made progress but nowhere near as Sakura and that infuriates him an elite like him failing whilst a Clan less fangirl masters it straight away.

After the hour is up Naruto has finished cleaning his sword "Sakura come here."

She quickly rushes down the tree well as carefully as possible without falling as she's at the very top, After a few minutes, she's down and approaches Naruto "What's next Naruto-Sen.."

Naruto glares at her "I am not you Sensei so don't finish that sentence, now follow me." He looks up the tree "I will leave two clones here and I will know if your lying about finishing."

Naruto and Sakura walk off they only walk a short while until they get to a river Naruto points to the water "The next step is walking on water it's similar to the previous exercise but and I will say this only once the user meaning you Sakura has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface."

He looks at her and she's listening so he continues "This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly as unlike a tree, water is always moving. Do you understand Sakura."

She nods and he points "Get to it this might sound inappropriate but you are bound to get wet if you want to get your swimsuit then do so it will be harder to concentrate if your clothes feel heavy on your body."

Sakura blushes "I'll be OK, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the suffix but ignores it "Very well start."

Naruto watches as Sakura tries and even her with excellent Chakra Control falls in. Naruto does not help her he just stands there with his arms crossed whilst Sakura practices. She sighs ' _ _Wow, this is harder than the other one that was easy, OK what did Naruto say, oh a constant stream of Chakra from the bottom of feet I can do this.'__

She looks to the shore and sees Naruto watching her and then a clone walks up to him and whispers into his ear, with Naruto then sending the clone off creating more clones "Keep practising I'll leave several clones with you."

He then runs off pulling out his Katana she almost stops but the clone watching shouts "Stay focused on the task at hand concentrate, like tree climbing this exercise is useful and will help in the future."

The Real Naruto has already sent a clone off to inform Kakashi of the Mercenaries heading this way, ' _Foolish idiots does that fat little midget think puny Mercenaries can do anything he's just wasting his men._ ' not that it bothers Naruto.

The Mercenaries are all talking about there easy mission, kill a bunch of weak kids, not actually believing Zabuza and Haku about the blond boy's skills, or the Uchiha's, to the Mercenaries there just kids and there about to realize how wrong they are.

They come out onto a clearing and one of them looks up and sees one Blonde Haired Kid standing right in the centre holding a Katana.

The Mercenaries all chuckle one of them the leader of this little ragtag group of Mercenaries speaks up "Does the whittle Blond Kid want to play with the big boys."

Naruto just laughs "You, the big boys in what universe, your weak pathetic lowlifes who are about to realize that you stepped in the path of the Crimson Nightmare, and your all dead you just don't know it yet."

Some of the Mercenaries know the Name and look at each other having second thoughts about this mission, but before they can do anything Naruto vanishes and appears among them he unsheathed his Katana and starts slashing any Mercenary he comes in contact with.

The leader looks around after only seconds and sees at least 10 of his Mercenaries on the ground bleeding from their wounds or already dead.

Naruto swings his Katana " ** **Fūton: Kaza No Yaiba (Blade Of Wind)**** " Blades of wind cut through the Mercenaries any who try and block with their swords see the Wind cut through their swords before striking them. Naruto goes through some more handsigns " ** **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)****."

With this Jutsu, the Mercenaries get blown all over the place most getting cut up by the Jutsu the leader watches all this in shock he brought over 50 men and after two Jutsu's and a few swings of the kid's Katana he's the last one remaining.

Naruto turns to him "You can go but if I see you again I won't be so generous." The Mercenary leader gulps before running away. Naruto sighs "Weaklings."

He ****Shunshin's**** away not knowing Haku was there and yet again he's shocked well not much but it should have taken a little longer but this Blond boy took them out quick and easy he sighs "Zabuza-sama will not be pleased."

Meanwhile, Anko's running fast she should get there quick she sees the river and just scoffs before sprinting across it eating some Dango grinning as she rushes past a man in the boat who looks gobsmacked when she runs past him rubbing his eyes several times to make sure he's not seeing things and he isn't.

Anko gets across the water and rests for a minute to have a drink, then she sets off again after she's running again she comes into a clearing and sees several men dead and grins "Ah, Naruto-kun did you do this for me thanks for the fun Mercenaries aye oh looks some are alive let's see what they were doing before Naruto had some fun with them."

She pulls one of them up "Alright Talk, what were you doing here."

The Mercenary looks at Anko "We were sent to kill some kids but we met the devil."

Anko grins "The Devil, really, well we wouldn't want one of the damned souls to live now but I think I'll allow you to go as a warning Anko Mitarashi The Snake Mistress is here to fuck up Gatō's plans, give his that message would you well off you go I'll entertain your friends whilst you're relaying the message."

The man staggers away and Anko grins and does some handsigns " ** **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**** "

The man who staggers away hears screaming as the rest of his squad are killed by Anko he's heard about her she's a Psycho.

Anko grins well time for a bonfire I think she piles all the bodies next to each other before doing some handsigns " ** **Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.)**** " Within moments there's nothing but ashes and she grins before rushing off with a smile on her face eating a stick of Dango.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto he's watching Sakura again she notices his return and saw some blood on his clothing but it wasn't his but she wonders what happened "OK I've got this I can do this concentrate Sakura."

Naruto's watching Sakura one of his clones watching Sasuke dispels he's still having problems seems he's not as Elite as he thinks he is Naruto smirks at that another of his clones informed Kakashi of what happened.

Kakashi was shocked that Gatō would try something like this but told the clone to continue what he's doing he asked how Sakura and Sasuke were doing and the clone told him.

He's still watching Sakura when he senses a Chakra Signature and smirks when Anko lunges and he uses a ****Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)**** to replace himself with a rabbit.

Anko looks at the Rabbit and smiles "Hey little guy, you don't look like Naruto-kun."

Naruto appears behind her "Talking to animals is a sign of madness you know Anko-chan, but as your already insane I'm sure it's perfectly OK."

Anko grins and strokes the rabbit "He's cute I'll call him Little Naruto-kun."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "So what did Jiji have to say."

Anko puts down the rabbit which runs away and she smiles "The Great and Sexy and might I add SINGLE Anko Mitarashi is here to assist you."

Naruto nods "I see."

Anko pouts and then when Naruto turns around to watch Sakura she wraps her arms around him "Did you miss me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirks "Did I miss Anko Mitarashi, the name doesn't ring a bell is she a Kunoichi I've heard of."

Anko pouts "You're no fun, so pinky's doing that how longs she been at it."

Naruto answers her "About an hour and a half she has great Chakra Control can't say the same about the other loser on my team."

Anko grins "How far has he made it up."

Naruto shrugs "Just under half way up not much of an elite aye."

Anko chuckles "So how come you're training them not under the kindness of your own heart I take it."

Naruto smirks "Hardly, Kakashi asked me to as he's unable to at the moment, but I think I'll might burn his collection of Icha Icha for making me do this though."

Anko grins "Oh he wouldn't like that now would he, did his eyes almost bulge out of his sockets when you told him."

Naruto nods "Exactly that."

Anko just chuckles "Loved your welcoming to the Land Of Waves present Naruto-kun, I enjoyed it."

Sakura's watching this interaction and is strangely enough jealous of the carefree way she's all over her teammate not that she has feelings for Naruto or anything well she doesn't think so it's just wrong the women's older than him and is obviously flirting with him.

Naruto then looks at her "OK Sakura, you can stop now you've pretty much mastered it why don't you go and inform Sasuke what he's doing wrong that's if he'll listen to you, then get some rest I'm impressed."

Sakura smiles "Thanks, Naruto." She slowly walks out of the water before running away but not before glaring at Anko who smirks "I think the little pinky girl is jealous of me. I'm glad you asked for me with Kurenai and Yūgao out on missions I was bored."

Naruto smirks "Anko Mitarashi bored what nonsense are you talking, when are you ever bored don't you have people to torture or scare little children."

She chuckles "So what do you think that fat little Midget will do, did you let anyone live to inform him, I let one go and told him I'm here to fuck up his plans."

Naruto nods "Oh I'm sure he'll enjoy hearing that."

She nods "I'm hungry let's go eat."

Naruto sighs "There's this annoying whining little shit called Inari, his stepfather died apparently and now he's become a pathetic little wuss, who does nothing but acts like a crying baby."

Anko rolls her eyes "Great that's all I need."

Naruto nods "It's why I only spend time in there to eat and sleep."

Anko nods "Speaking of sleep where will I sleep I'm not staying with Pinky, or Kakashi, can I stay with you, pretty please."

Naruto sighs "That's not very practical now is it."

Anko shrugs "Probably not but we can talk and make Pinky even more jealous."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Jealous of what exactly."


	11. Time To End This

**Deception Part 11 Time To End This**

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone back again I know it's been a while been super busy but I'm back now, now again I'm writing as I go but I want to kind of end this Wave Saga so here it is, now I know originally Temari was going to be the pairing for Naruto and she still will be but Anko is also now leading the charge, it will only be Anko and Temari though, so all you NaruSaku fans don't get your hopes up, I'm a big NaruSaku fan also but it won't happen in this story as for you NaruHina fans well there is 0 interaction with them at all so nothing to build on.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 ** _'Inner Thoughts'_**

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been a day since Anko arrived like Naruto she also hated Inari from the get-go, and like Naruto spent little time in the house, preferring to scope out the village to gather intelligence.

When she was around she was always around Naruto, Naruto didn't mind and Kakashi knew of there close friendship even if he knew Anko totally had a major crush on his little brother figure.

Sasuke barely paid her any notice he was surprised seeing her as the only reinforcements and although he never said anything under fear of losing his man parts he was an ass claiming they brought a woman to do a man's job.

He told this to Sakura, and Tazuna, he never said anything to Naruto knowing how close they were he'd probably get a knife through his throat, same if Anko heard the sexist comment. Kakashi wouldn't be very happy either.

Even Sakura didn't like the comment not that she really liked Anko there was something about her she just didn't like, maybe it was the fact she was always teasing Naruto, and she even saw Anko staying in the same room as Naruto, not that anything happened but Anko also took pleasure in tormenting her saying how good Naruto was in bed.

This would only make Sakura blush and get more jealous, she doesn't know why she's jealous though also the in her opinion skimpy attire makes her not like her.

Tazuna seemed to enjoy staring at her and got a few bumps on his head from his daughter for staring, Anko knew of this but ignored it.

Sakura did admit she's a competent fighter so Sasuke-kun's comment annoyed her, there were many Kunoichi's of importance like Tsunade Senju, Kurenai-sensei, was Sasuke even insinuating his own mother was incompetent, was she even a Kunoichi she didn't know, she barely knows anything about his family not that he's very forthcoming about anything to do in regards to his family.

For the next few days, Anko's been helping Naruto train/torture Sakura and emo whining shit Sasuke. Sasuke finally finished the Tree Climbing exercise and immediately demanded he is taught the Water Walking like he can demand anything.

Both Naruto and Anko just look at him and scoffed this infuriated Sasuke, luckily by this time Kakashi was back with the team so he showed Sasuke what to do and Sakura continued her progress having not done anything since Anko arrived and that annoyed her as Naruto spent more time with Anko then his own team not that he spent much time with them before she arrived.

Naruto often spared with Anko or they went out hunting, they found out that Gatō had told everyone that any animals in the woods or in Wave country were his and anyone caught stealing was beaten up, in worst cases there loved ones were beaten up or in the case of the wives or lovers something crueller.

Neither Naruto nor Anko cared if anyone stopped them they'd just end up meeting there end of there Kunai's and on one occasion that's what happened one of Gatō's thugs saw them walking through the village with a dead Boar over Naruto's shoulders and a dead deer over Anko's.

They ended up following them, Naruto and Anko knew they were following so wasn't going to lead them to Tazuna's so they led them into the forest where they waited for them when they arrived and after there failed attempts at intimidation the 6 thugs realised who they were dealing with.

Five of them being beaten to a pulp before being killed with the last being tied up and watching than being released to run back to Gatō with the tail between his legs.

Was this overly cruel maybe did the thugs deserve what they got HELL YES, did Tazuna and his family welcome the extra food HELL YES, When Sasuke and Sakura found out what they did both were shocked, again both barely knew anything of Naruto and both know he's no stranger towards death and it seems Anko's the same way.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, but in a way, it was a taste of Gatō's own medicine he was making the village live in fear so Anko and Naruto were doing it and making Gatō fear them.

Even Inari was silent around Naruto and Anko especially when he saw Anko spinning a Kunai around her finger grinning at him to dare say anything which he didn't.

When Gatō found out about this he was furious, this was the second time he's been informed about this Crimson Nightmare and Anko, he can't deny they scare even him, they're ruining everything he's trying to make the villagers fear him but with them two doing this he's overheard rumours of hope from the people, this can't continue so he visits Zabuza and demands he sorts this out.

When Zabuza heard of Anko arriving he was surprised and even he admits troubled not only did he have to deal with Kakashi Hatake, he had to deal with that Crimson Nightmare, and now Anko, the pink haired girl isn't anything to worry about then there's also that Uchiha boy, he could become a problem.

He even wonders if Haku can deal with the main threats, more than likely he'll face Kakashi again maybe Anko leaving Haku to deal with the Crimson Nightmare and the Uchiha when he heard about what Gatō did sending Mercenaries after them only to be slaughtered by the Crimson Nightmare and Anko he was angry.

Now it wasn't because of what happened no it was because Gatō was making him look like a joke. When he heard from Haku what happened he laughed.

It's now been a week since Anko arrived and both Kakashi, Naruto, and Anko knows that Zabuza will be back shortly, and are wondering what will happen after the little mercenaries incident and the hunting thing there have been no more problems.

After training and the guarding the house all night Naruto's sleeping, Naruto barely sleeps sometimes so after that they agreed to give him a rest. This left Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, and Sakura to go with Tazuna to the bridge.

Naruto only slept for a short while and already had clones watching, he already knew that sooner or later Gatō would send people to Tazuna's house to capture his family more than likely Tsunami, they'd probably just kill Inari, he already knows they're coming after what his clone informed him off last night before it left to do its own mission provided by Naruto, He just lies back down and rests but he won't sleep he'll just wait for the time to act.

Meanwhile, back with Kakashi, Anko and the others when they arrive at the bridge there met with heavy fog and both Anko and Kakashi realise what this means (Zabuza) they then see people unconscious on the ground.

Kakashi immediately tells his team to stay back and protect Tazuna, then they see Zabuza and Haku emerge from the mist. Immediately Zabuza creates some clones but Sasuke without orders rushes forwards and takes out the clones, this surprises Zabuza and Haku but not Kakashi or Anko they both smirk at Zabuza and Haku's reactions.

Zabuza then charges at Sasuke but Kakashi, and Anko block his path like he expected them to, Sasuke doesn't care and charges at Haku leaving Sakura to guard Tazuna on her own, she just pulls out a Kunai and waits for her chance not that she thinks she'll be a big help.

While this is happening one of Naruto's clones spots several thugs and two Samurai (Waraji and Zōri) heading towards Tazuna's house. The clone immediately dispels letting Naruto know who's lying on his bed once his clone dispels Naruto smirks ' _Worthless fools._ '

He climbs out of the bed and makes his way downstairs once Tsunami sees him she smiles "Morning Naruto, your friends left."

Naruto just nods "Stay inside and whatever you do don't come outside there's a small group of idiots heading this way, lucky I stayed here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
Tsunami is shocked but nods, Inari says he'll help, Naruto just raises an eyebrow, "No offence kid but you'd only get in the way, this won't take long."

Naruto steps outside the door and walks a few steps away from the house and leans against a tree waiting for the idiots. Tsunami and Inari look out of the blinds and wonder what he's doing.

Once Waraji, Zōri, and the 20 thugs arrive they think this is an easy mission. Until they hear to the side, "So let me get this straight two has been Samurai and 20 thugs have come here to kidnap Tsunami am I correct, you didn't bring enough men."

Zōri looks at Naruto and scoffs "You talk big just who the hell do you think you are acting all tough, with your little toy sword."

Naruto steps away from the tree and smirks "Name's the Crimson Nightmare maybe you've heard of me as for my so-called Toy Sword I don't think my countless victims thought that after I cut them down."

He then looks up "Oh and it looks like you came back Mr so-called Mercenary leader and I can also see the one Anko let go also, tut tut, I would have thought you would have abandoned Gatō the moment you realised just who you were dealing with, I guess money is more important than your lives, that was your mistake."

He looks around and the scared thugs, Mercenaries, Waraji and Zōri "This time I won't leave anyone to return to Gatō, I do not let things such as kidnap, rape go and as you were probably thinking along those lines I will have to introduce you to my sword, Crimson Nightmare, yes my sword was named that before I was given that nickname."

Both Waraji and Zōri are now panicking nobody was supposed to be here there scout informed them that they all left that the only ones in the house were the daughter and their little brat.

Waraji looks at Naruto "You wasn't supposed to be here we were informed you left."

Naruto chuckles "Oh you mean your scout that was caught by one of my clones last night then tortured for information and then ended up losing his head that scout, well yes after getting all the juicy details from him about your little surprise ambush, I sent my clone using a henge as your dead scout to tell you exactly what I wanted you to know."

Zōri is scared shitless "You are a monster."

Naruto smirks "Monster, no, just a man who has a job to do and that usually means dealing with trash such as yourselves, I'm a ninja we are cut-throats, assassins, mercenaries anything were told to be, now for this mission we were to guard the Bridge Builder Tazuna, and by extension his family, so by you coming here and attempting to kidnap Tazuna's daughter means your interfering in my mission and I can't allow that so I'll have to dispose of you, so I hope you've told your loved ones that you love them because tonight you dine in hell."

Before anyone of them can react Naruto vanishes via

Shunshin and appears in between them and the Mercenary leader he let go has already been decapitated along with the Merc Anko let go.

Naruto is so fast he cuts them all down before they can draw their swords, Waraji, and Zōri is staring in shock not believing he could move that fast. It doesn't take more than two minutes to kill all 18 Thugs and the Two Mercs.

He then turns around with Crimson Nightmare resting on his shoulder "So did you enjoy the little show, now it's your turn any last words before you dine in hell." When they say nothing he just smiles "Well OK then time to you two to meet your makers."

Naruto rushes them they quickly pull out there own Katana's but before they can react Naruto's already past them they then look down as their swords snap before looking at each other in shock before realising there dying and clutching their throats and falling to the ground dead. Naruto sighs "Worthless trash, not a decent challenge among you."

He turns to Tazuna's house he saw them at the window and hoped they didn't see the carnage, luckily the moment Naruto pulled out his Katana Tsunami pulled Inari from the window and sat him down in the kitchen away from the death, of course, they heard the death and screaming but that was unavoidable.

After looking back at his work he quickly places them all beside each other before using Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) to remove any trace they were there the heat was so hot even the metal melted from there Katana's.

He sighs does he like killing no he doesn't does he know it's part of his job yes if he kills anyone it does sadden him but if it's people like this then he won't lose an ounce of sleep over them.

He then walks back to the front door he opens it up and says "The threat is over there are about 20 clones outside so your safe, I don't think they'll try anything again but if they do my clones will deal with it, I think it's time I rejoined my team."

Tsunami and Inari reach the door as he's walking away Tsunami smiles "Thank you, Naruto, I know you are a ninja and you do things you don't like but your still human, go and help my father please."

Inari smiles "Your awesome Naruto."

Naruto smiles "Thank you both, don't think I didn't see that knife you had Inari, it was very brave of you to protect your mother but there was no need still, Kaiza would be proud." Inari then smiles as does Tsunami before Naruto walks away before quickly vanishing.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge, Zabuza's not having the best of time with Naruto's stunt upon there first meeting Haku wasn't able to study the Sharingan like they hoped and find a way to counter it add in Anko into the mix and this just got worse.

Speaking of Haku although Sasuke unlocked the Sharingan he's still struggling Haku's just to fast for him to deal with, and although he doesn't want to admit it having Naruto here would have been best, although he hates to admit that.

After Haku created the Makyō Hyōsatsu (Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder) things got more difficult and frustrating for Sasuke, not to mention he's in severe pain thanks to all Haku's damn Senbon making him look like a pincushion. He's on his last legs now and wonders what to do next he can't die here not now he's too important, he then looks at Kakashi and Anko and knows there to important then he looks at Sakura and smirks ' _She's useless and won't be missed._ '

He's about to do the Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Technique/Body Replacement Technique) When out of nowhere he hears a smash and sees Haku go flying out of the mirror. This shocked not only Sasuke but Haku also.

He then looks to where he heard the smash and sees Naruto standing there, he sighs, Sakura saw Naruto arrived and smiled. Haku picks himself from the ground and looks at what hit him and sees Naruto and is shocked. ' _How did he beat my technique, I never even saw him coming._ '

Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko also heard the smash and stopped then Anko sees Naruto and grins "Seems like your little Hunter-nin's just met her executioner, oh well hope she had a good laugh or him not sure what the person was."

Zabuza growls ' _Dammit he's here, but why was he not here, to begin with, were they toying with us._ '

Kakashi smiles ' _Well that's good he's arrived, I saw that look from Sasuke, something tells me he was going to do something desperate and from his final look it involved Sakura, I hope he wasn't going to do something like replacing himself with Sakura, although I'd hate to admit it but with his ego and thinking he's un-expendable he'd see her as expendable._ '

Naruto smiles as he sees that after Naruto's arrival Sasuke passed out "Well it seems the Uchiha's become a pincushion, such a shame well not really, so hopefully I'll get a challenge those 22 attackers I killed earlier I could have taken out in my sleep."

Tazuna looks at Naruto and shouts over "What do you mean are Tsunami and Inari OK."

Naruto nods "Yea, they're fine." Tazuna sighs in relief as does Sakura.

Haku's wondering what was going on but just brushes that off and stands up "That was a lucky sho.."

Before he can finish Naruto's in front of him with his fist connecting with Haku's stomach "You were saying, something about a lucky shot."

Zabuza growls "Damn brat's fast."

Kakashi smiles "Yes, he is, faster than your little friend I imagine." Zabuza looks at Kakashi then at Naruto in surprise ' _He's that fast._ '

Naruto then vanishes again and appears next to Sasuke's unconscious body and picks him up and appears next to Sakura and tosses him on the floor and starts to walk back to Haku before he says over his shoulder "I'm sure you can keep him there Sakura."

Sakura and Tazuna just look at Naruto and thinks ' _He's so fast we didn't even see him move._ '

Naruto then stops next to Haku who's still rubbing his stomach ' _I think he broke rib with that punch._ ' He then looks at Naruto "You said you dealt with some people before who."

Naruto turns to Haku "Just two Samurai and 18 thugs and 2 Mercenaries I let go who decided to care more about money then there lives, they were after the old man's family, most likely kidnap the daughter and kill the son."

Haku nods and even Zabuza heard that as well as Kakashi and Anko, Naruto then smiles and says "Well I was about to say let's get started but were about to be interrupted by the little midget himself with a bunch of worthless trash, so let's see what he wants shall we."

Everyone's surprised by that well other than Kakashi and Anko who knows Naruto has some sensing abilities. It's not long before Gatō arrives with his thugs he was expecting to come across a bloodbath hopefully they all took each other out but what he sees is Haku stood next to Zabuza, close by them is Naruto, Anko and Kakashi and not far behind them is Sakura, Tazuna and an unconscious Sasuke.

Gatō's pretty angry as he finds out there all still alive and waiting for him. He looks around seeing Naruto and from the description, this is the supposed Crimson Nightmare a 12-year-old kid he can barely believe it, that brats caused him so much trouble.

He then tells Zabuza that he was going to betray him saying he was too much money, he then says to Kakashi that he better hand over Tazuna or Tazuna will be getting his daughter back in pieces.

This only makes Naruto laugh "Oh you mean those 22 pathetic losers you sent I already killed them all you should really hire better men, so your contingency plan went down the proverbial toilet, not that you'll be able to hire better men, I'm sure going by how Zabuza's glaring at you that you'll be dead very shortly."

Zabuza smiles and turns to Kakashi "Well it seems we're no longer enemies Kakashi the only enemy I see is over there."

Kakashi nods "Well, by all means, deal with the threat as you see fit."

Zabuza grins "I intend to."

Naruto looks over his shoulder "Zabuza, the rebellion could probably do with your help, just a thought and a reason not to throw your life away, I'm sure there will be plenty of fun for you to have."

Kakashi is surprised Naruto mentioned that but as he's no longer an enemy and still can be useful why not. Anko grins ' _See he's not all death he has brains._ '

Sakura is confused Naruto time and time again surprises her there's is so much she doesn't know about Naruto not that she really knows anything at all other then he has many scars, isn't afraid to kill has a name that causes fear in people with the name Crimson Nightmare which she personally thinks is a cool name.

Just then Sasuke groans as he pulls himself to his knees, and Sakura's quickly by his side but he pushes her away, he then sees Gatō and his thugs he thinks they'll be easy but then sees both Zabuza and Haku rush in and start killing them and this confuses him ' _What's going on don't they work for him._ '

After a short battle Zabuza and Haku destroyed Gatō's thugs with Zabuza killing Gatō himself, everyone's wondering what will happen next especially Sasuke who still has no idea what's going on and this only infuriates him.

Zabuza and Haku then approach Naruto, Kakashi and Anko, He nods to Anko and then looks at Kakashi "So it seems we're done here, well meet again Kakashi of the Sharingan." He then turns to Naruto "You've got guts kid, something tells me you've seen plenty of action, not that I know how, unless your graduated early, as I said to Kakashi, we'll meet again then I'll want a duel just you and me, until then hone your skills as will I."

Kakashi just said nothing but Naruto smirks "Until we meet again Zabuza Mamochi, Demon Of The Mist."

Zabuza smirks after being shown respect this time he likes the kid he then turns back to Kakashi "Keep an eye on the Uchiha, Kakashi I know about those arrogant Uchiha's and I don't know if you noticed but I think he was about to switch places with himself so she'd become a pincushion, I could see it in his eyes, if it wasn't for Crimson's arrival it would have happened, I'm sure of it."

Naruto was surprised by that yes his feelings on Sakura keep changing but he doesn't hate her because she keeps improving but that Uchiha is another matter entirely the fact that he would have done that makes him want to kill him here and now, but that would cause problems.

Anko looks at Sasuke and glares at him even Sasuke looks away after seeing that glare not knowing why she was glaring at him. Sakura has no idea what's going on and also has no idea how close she came to being in a world of hurt or maybe even dying by Haku's hands.

Kakashi nods "I noticed, I'll be letting the Hokage know of this, I can assure you of that, until we meet again Zabuza, oh what is your friend's name."

Haku looks at Kakashi "My name is Haku Yuki."

Kakashi nods "Well until we meet again Zabuza, and Haku."

Haku nods then turns to Naruto "Maybe we can start that fight that got interrupted sometime."  
Naruto nods "Anything's possible Haku."

Both Zabuza and Haku nod and then walks off, Sasuke then approaches them "What's going on your letting them go, that masked bastard almost killed me."

Naruto glares at him "Then learn from your embarrassment and get stronger but a word of advice Uchiha, fight your own battles and don't even think of trying to substitute yourself with Sakura again, your not important in the grand scheme of things, so attempt some shit like that and you will be sorry for all of two seconds before your head meets the floor."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and steps back he then sees that Anko and even Kakashi are glaring at him so decides to say nothing, they could all cause him problems and could all kill him he knows that and knowing Naruto and Anko they'd probably take joy in it. He even saw some disappointment in Kakashi-sensei's eyes, again Sakura's not close enough to hear all this deciding to stay by Tazuna's side.

After Gatō was killed Naruto and Anko went to his place of residence and took everything of value mainly his dealings but also his money, wine, Sake, food and everything else it wasn't like he'd need it being dead and all. Two days after this surprise outcome the bridge is finished, there was a two days party, which Anko was happy about, they all eat and drank well Sasuke and Sakura drank normally, Kakashi, Anko and Naruto all had sake.

After two days of parties, it was time to head home, Inari was all happy and started to call Naruto, Nii-san which was weird, Naruto just rolled his eyes. After Team 7 and Anko headed back to Konoha, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were talking.

Tazuna grins "So what should we call the bridge it has to be a good name "How about The Crimson Nightmare Bridge."

Tsunami slaps him over his head "We don't want to scare people father and with a name like that it certainly will, just call it the Bridge Of Hope or something."

Tazuna pouts "Oh alright then."

Back with the Konoha ninjas there all rushing through the tree now that they have no civilians stopping them and the bridge being build they can pick up the pace.

Sasuke's in the front with Kakashi beside Sasuke and Sakura slightly behind with Naruto and Anko bringing up the rear, which is fine for them as they're in a deep discussion.

Anko looks at Naruto "So your going to report Sasuke on what he was planning on doing and what's this mission Yūgao mentioned, being sent to the academy doesn't seem like a mission to me, more of a punishment."

Naruto turns to her "Yes, I'm going to report this unless Kakashi does, as for the mission it needs to know, and sorry you don't need to know ANBU business."

She pouts "It's about that little shit Uchiha isn't it."

Naruto looks at her "I can't tell you, but I will speak to Jiji especially after this latest incident I may let you know, he's already dodged a bullet once so to speak."

Anko nods "OK I'll drop it, but if you can tell me then tell me I'm guessing Yūgao knows of it what am I saying, of course, she knows she's your mentor and like a big sister to you, and don't worry I won't ask her about it."

Naruto nods "Thanks Anko."

She grins "No probs, this mission was fun, I got to have some fun, tease that pink-haired girl about sleeping with you so all good."

Naruto looks at her in shock "You did what she thinks were sleeping together."

Anko grins "I may have insinuated that you were good in bed, we did share a room together, would have been nice if we shared a bed though."

Naruto sighs "That's all I need I'm guessing that's what all the glaring's about right."

Anko chuckles "Yep, but it's all good fun, unless."

Naruto facepalms "Don't finish that sentence Anko." Anko just laughs.


End file.
